Qui est Mai ?
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement 'Mai' ?
1. Fautive d'être inutile ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fautive d'être inutile ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le groupe SPR avait terminé leur dernier cas, qu'on pourrait qualifier de catastrophique. Une famille vivant un véritable enfer sous le joug d'un esprit qui s'amuser a les torturer a longueur de journée, puis a disparaître pour leur donner l'espoir qu'ils étaient enfin libre.

Durant ce cas, Mai s'était fait possédée par l'esprit lui-même, l'utilisant pour attaquer ses amis et blessant sévèrement un de client. Quand le groupe compris pour la possession de Mai, ce fut trop tard, car elle fut enlevée par l'esprit, obligeant l'équipe ainsi que Naru a devoir utiliser leurs pouvoirs avec précautions. Le cas n'a pu se terminer avec l'intervention de Naru, qui utilisa son énergie psychique pour détruire l'esprit,lui provoquant un sérieux contre coup pour son corps.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

En ce moment même, le patron de SPR, se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, a devoir se reposer au lieu de travailler, chose qu'il ne supportait de faire. Donc en proie a l'ennui, et également a l'agacement de devoir supporter son équipe bruyante dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il attendait son incapable assistante, seule personne a savoir faire du bon thé, sa seule qualité selon lui.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

De son coté, Mai se dépêchait de se diriger dans l'hôpital, pour trouver la chambre de Naru. Tout en marchant rapidement, elle pensait encore et encore, que c'était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas été possédée puis enlevée par l'esprit, jamais Naru ne serait pas à l'hôpital, jamais il ne se serais blessé. Elle éprouvait de la colère, beaucoup de la colère envers elle, pour sa faiblesse et surtout pour son inutilité durant le cas, ... non, durant tous les précédents cas.

 _Naru a raison, je ne sers a rien à part lui préparer son thé et encore, dernièrement je suis tellement fatigué qu'il m'arrive de louper la simple préparation de son thé. Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon travail correctement, comme d'habitude,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement _._

 _Je n'attire que des ennuis et des problèmes à mon entourage, ma famille,_ pensa Mai tout en soupirant.

Elle se tenais enfin devant une porte d'hôpital, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui mène à la chambre de son patron. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la porte mais on pouvait entendre au delà de cette dernière, Ayako et Bô se disputaient comme un vieux couple. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel état d'humeur se trouvait Naru.

 _Pas de doute c'était la bonne chambre._

Au moment de toucher la poignet, afin de rentrer dans la pièce, elle sentait une peur inconnue l'envahir. Elle avait peur, mais peur de quoi, d'entrer ou bien de se faire rejeter, d'affronter sa colère ou ses reproches. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cela, a supporter son mauvais caractère, malheureusement elle le devait. Quand elle se décida a entrer, elle abordait un faux sourire sur son visage, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille pour quelques nuits blanches. 

_Je dois me montrer courageuse._

Une fois qu'elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, elle leva son regard dans la pièce, tout le monde était là sauf Yasu, Naru l'avait abstenu de venir avec ses examens a venir.

 _Yasu a vraiment de la chance_ pensa-t-elle.

Ils l'ont regardé entrer, le silence pesait lourd dans cette petite pièce, dans un hélant de courage, elle se lança dans une salutation :

''Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard'', dit-elle gênée en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et son sourire idiot sur le visage. 

''Une heure de retard, tu ne change pas tes habitudes on dirait'', dit Naru d'un ton froid. ''Je dirais même plus, tu t'améliore. '' 

''Bonjour Mai-san/Jou-chan/Taniyama-san'', dit le reste de personne dans la pièce.

Mai se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise suite à cette remarque.

 _Il aurait pu me dire bonjour au moins_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Qu'est-ce que e pense … je ne suis rien ..._

En temps normal elle lui aurais sûrement répondue ou même montrer sa contrariété d'une quelconque manière, mais dans cet instant, elle en avait plus la force, préférant partir plutôt s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

Cette réaction ou plutôt ce manque de réaction de la part de Mai ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Chacun mis à part Naru, avait remarqué ce détail, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque. Ils regardaient le tenue de Mai, peu commune connaissant la jeune femme de 19 ans.

Elle portait un T-shirt bleu marine a manche longue, un peu plus longue que ses bras, il était recouvert d'une longue robe blanche a bretelle, ample et volumineuse vers le bas, qui lui cachée le corps jusqu'aux chevilles. Au pied, elle chaussait des bottines bleues ornées de ruban blanc. Une tenue au mouvement limitée pour tout ceux qui côtoyaient Mai au quotidien, pas de jupe, ni de basket.

De plus, Ayako se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa petite Mai, jamais elle ne se laissait faire par l'autre idiot de scientifique, qu'il soit malade ou non.

Mai remarqua l'absence de Yasu, enfin disons de l'ambiance qu'il a l'habitude de créer. Depuis que Yasu est rentré à Todai, il pouvait louper les cas et les réunions sans trop de problèmes et sans attirer les foudre de Naru surtout. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu aller a l'université prestigieuse afin que Naru voit en elle assez de valeurs afin de l'abstenir de venir travailler, au moins les veilles d'examens.

Le silence régna de nouveau maître dans la pièce, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Mai, la présence de Yasu, leur comique, se fit entendre dans le couloir. On l'entendait hurler dans l'hôpital des éternels sous-entendus sur sa relation entre lui et son amour de patron selon ces dires, à une infirmière qui l'escortait qui semblait crier de rire. Une fois le seuil de la porte passé, il cria :

''Bonjour mon Naru ! Bonjour tout le monde ! On l'air de bien s'amuser sans moi, hein ?!'' dit Yasu avec un ton ironique et très doux en battant des cils pendant que son regard se posèrent sur Naru, ce qui énerva inévitablement sa majesté Naru.

On pouvait entendre les rires d'Ayako et de Bô tandis que John et Masako cachaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs rires. Un raclement de gorge familier se fit entendre et ramena l'équipe de SPR à la dure réalité, la chambre d'hôpital de Olivier David, alias Kazuya Shibuya, le narcissique patron de ces derniers. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur Yasu qui fit mou et de nombreuses expressions de terreur devant une telle pression.

Mai, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas du tout réagi a l'arrivé du clown, ce qui confirma les soupçons d'Ayako qui l'espionnait du coin de l'œil. Au moment où elle comptait lui posait des questions sur son comportement étrange, elle fut devancer par Naru et sa phrase célèbre.

''Thé, Mai.'' ordonna Naru. 

''OK'', dit-elle lentement avec une faible voix sans rechigner.

Mai partit en direction de la sortie d'un pas lent du a sa fatigue. Elle en avait toujours marre de devoir lui obéir sans le moindre signe de respect en échange, il ne connaissait sûrement pas la politesse, après tout c'est Naru le narcissique. 

''Fais vite, je ne te paie pas pour ta lenteur'', dit-il d'un ton froid. 

''J'ai compris … Shibuya-san …'', soupira-t-elle en passant la porte de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, en direction de la salle de garde des infirmières. La plupart des infirmières la connaissait déjà, elle et son fameux thé, depuis son hospitalisation d'i ans.

 _Le temps passe tellement vite,_ remarqua-t-elle sans émotion avec les yeux vides.

Mai qui avait l'habitude de toujours faire son propre thé, avait fini par en faire un peu plus, pour les infirmières mais aussi pour les patients qu'elle côtoyait à l'époque. Son thé apportait un peu de douceur et d'énergie dans ce milieu toujours pas très positif.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Une fois arrivé, elle commença sa préparation, en moins de dix minutes elle l'avait fini. Mais elle ne sentait pas capable de retourner dans là-bas. Elle voulait bien s'enfuir, mais où, à part SPR, elle n'avait pas de contact avec le reste du monde, enfin presque, elle pouvait toujours demandé à cette personne, mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses bras tremblants, laissant des larmes disparaître en secret dans le creux des ses derniers.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Après le départ de Mai, dans la chambre d'hôpital, Ayako se disputait avec Naru sur son manque de respect envers Mai. Si Bô ne la retenais pas, elle aurait infliger des blessures plus douloureuse à Naru que celle qu'il avait déjà reçu lors du cas. ( Il ne faut pas sous estimer une femme en colère )

''Comment peux tu lui parler comme ça, elle est pas ta bonne !'' Cria Ayako. 

''Elle est ma secrétaire si tu l'as oublié.'' fit remarquer Naru. 

''Secrétaire, pas bonniche de sa majesté !'' Hurla-t-elle.''Tu aurais pu lui dire bonjour au moins, mais non Monsieur Shibuya Kazuya est bien trop supérieur au reste du monde pour simplement dire bonjour à sa simple secrétaire !'' 

''Il me semble que je lui parle comme je veux, je suis son employeur et non pas un copain, compris. De plus tu peux arrêter d'hurler dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué'', répond calmement et sans émotion. 

''Vraiment, et tu va me dire que tu n'a pas remarquer que Mai se sentais coupable pour ton accident, elle aussi, elle est fatiguée'', lui fit la remarque Ayako. ''Je tiens quand même à te précisez pour l'idiot que tu es, qu'on chacun une part de responsabilité dans l'accident.'' 

''Je ne dis pas le contraire, elle pense ce qu'elle veut.'' 

''Shibuya-san, si je puis me permettre, vous ne trouvez pas Mai étrange ces derniers temps'', ajouta Masako, ce qui surpris le reste de SPR. 

''Je ne vois pas de ce que vous parler Hara-san'', ment Naru ne voulant pas montrer ses sentiments. 

''Hara-san a raison, notre Mai est énergique, débordant de joie de vivre, mais là elle est vide de toute émotion, on ne voit plus de vie dans ces yeux'', rajouta le moine. 

''Ma Mai joue plus avec moi'', pleurnicha Yasu.

''C'est pas un mal ça'', rétorqua Bô à l'intention de Yasu.

''Méchant !'' répondit Yasu en boudant. 

''Je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela'', dit Ayako.

Les regards se croisèrent entre tous les occupants de la pièce, des interrogation concernant leur charmante cadette fleurissaient dans leur têtes sauf pour Naru qui se préoccupait plus que le travail soit accomplie que des sentiments de son personnel. Soudainement, John rompra la concentration de chacun, en disant tout haut l'une de ses interrogations.

''Maintenant que vous le dites, je me demande ce que c'était …'' , murmura John tout en réfléchissant. 

''De quoi parlez-vous Brown-San'', dit Lin en sortant de son mutisme. 

''Rien … seulement, il y a environ 2 semaines, j'ai invité Mai à la paroisse, les enfants voulaient la revoir et j'espérais que les enfants la fassent sourire. Tout c'est très bien passé, Mai semblait heureuse et souriante, elle est même restée dormir à la paroisse pour raconter des histoires aux enfants …'', s'arrêta John hésitant de ses propos. ''Mais en pleine nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, quand je suis allé vérifier, les lumières étaient allumés et quelqu'un s'y trouvait.'' 

''Et alors ?'' coupa Naru d'un ton désintéressé. 

''J'ai vu Mai assisse à une table, elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a alarmer, c'est plutôt les flacons de gélules posés devant elle, dont elle avalait 3-4 pilules de chaque'', expliqua John. ''En rentrant dans la cuisine, elle cacha rapidement les flacon dans son sac, et m'a juste dit paniquée qu'elle était descendu boire un verre d'eau pour l'aider en s'endormir, pour ensuite, s'enfuir en courant dans les chambres'', prononça doucement le prêtre. ''Je n'ai pas osé lui poser d'autres questions sur le moment.'' 

''Jou-chan est malade ?'' Demanda Bô. 

''La ferme, moine pervers. Alors John-San, tu ne lui as pas posé de question le lendemain matin.'' 

''Elle était parti avant que je me réveille, vers 6h selon le prêtre. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est … qu'elle a avalé une grande quantité de ces cachets, je suis pas médecin mais je sais qu'une quantité pareil est dangereuse qu'elle que soit des médicament ou des vitamines.'' répondit John inquiet. ''Malheureuse, quand j'ai voulu lui en parlé quelques jours plus tard, elle fit semblant que cela ne c'était jamais passé, en fait je crois qu'elle ne souvenait même pas d'être venue à la paroisse.'' 

''Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Mai est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle'', interrompu Naru et mis fin a la conversation.

Il est très rare de la part de Naru de dire que Mai n'est plus une gamine, alors qu'il est le premier a dire le contraire, en plus de dire, qu'elle est un aimant à dangers et problèmes en tout genre, en plus d'être irresponsable.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Mai se trouvait toujours dans la salle de garde des infirmières, regardant le thé refroidir, sachant très bien que Naru déteste boire son thé froid. Ses yeux se noyaient dans le liquide froid contenue dans la tasse en même temps que ses pensées.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	2. Une douteuse connaissance ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une douteuse connaissance ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement, sorti Mai de sa transe. Une infirmière d'une trentaine d'année venait de donner un coup de pied dans la porte, tout en grognant comme quoi, certain patient avait les mains baladeuses durant les soins. Ses collègues féminines semblaient confirmer ses propos, tandis que cette dernière s'installa à coté de Mai.

''Salut ! J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît mademoiselle ? Moi c'est Minami Haruka, simple infirmière dans cet hôpital de malade'', dit-elle en dramatisant d'une voix enjouée. 

''Bonjour, Haru-chan, c'est Mai Taniyama'', dit-elle avec une joie grandissante dans la voix. 

''Mais c'est que tu as grandi, gamine'', ricana Haruka en la ragardant de la tête au pied. ''Je dois dire que je suis choquée de te voir.'' 

''Normal, cela doit bien faire quoi, … six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu.'' ajouta Mai en réfléchissant. ''Que fait tu ici ?'' 

''J'essaye de devenir une personne normal. T'imagine moi, travailler ? C'est vraiment hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?'' plaisanta Minami en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. 

''Oui, en plus comme infirmière dans cet hôpital'', ria Mai d'un ton triste en terminant sa phrase. 

''Et toi ? Une si jolie fille sans signe de blessure, en compagnie de belles infirmières, c'est suspect.'' dit-elle en rentrant dans la zone personnelle de Mai. 

''Boulot'', dit elle en perdant sa bonne humeur naissante.

''Boulot ?'' répéta Minami confuse. ''Toi ?''

''Oui moi.'' souffla Mai subitement énervée contre l'idiote.

''Et dans quoi ? Médecine général, pédiatrie, cardiologie ...''

''Je travaille dans le domaine de la recherche de fantôme et de phénomènes panormaux … mais franchement, je dirais que mon travail consiste plus à faire du thé et être l'esclave de mon patron. Et comme mon employeur est ici, je dois faire son thé si sacré aux yeux de sa Majesté !'' dit elle agacée. ''En plus un dimanche matin, c'est vraiment un narcissique et un jerk.'' 

''Ton homme a l'air intéressent, j'ai envie de le rencontrer'', sourie Minami. ''Et physiquement ?'' 

''Tu pense qu'a draguer toi ?'' Demanda Mai en connaissait la réponse. 

''Ouais !'' lui dit-elle en tirant la langue et faisait un clin d'œil. ''Et j'avoue que je me sens seule dans ma vie, j'ai passé l'age des aventures d'un soir, tu sais.''

''Eh bien, je mentirai si je disais pas que le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu …... après Kai bien sur'', lui chuchota a l'oreille.

''Bien sur.'' roula des yeux Haruka.

''Par contre, il est très narcissique, alors je sais pas si tu le trouvera a ton goût.''

''On dirait un défi comme tu en parle, mais je suis seule juge, alors je veux le voir !'' dit-elle avec ardeur. 

''Tu veux le voir, bien, tu vas le voir Haru-chan, comme cela tu pourras me rendre un petit service. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure et il faut que je me prépare, on vient me chercher donc je ne peux pas apporter le thé et disparaître sans que personne ne le remarque.'' dit-elle en rougissant. 

''J'ai l'impression que tu veux pas voir ton patron.'' taquina Haruka en lui tirant la langue.

''Comment tu as deviné ?'' sourit Mai comme une évidence.

''Sinon rendez-vous avec qui ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux. 

''Kai...''

''Bien sur, pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?'' dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

''Mais l'autre idiot m'a appelé ici, m'empêchant de me préparer car l'hôpital est à une trentaine de minute de mon appartement. Au fait tu aurais du papier et un stylo ?'' demanda Mai en se souvenant de quelque chose. 

''Oui, je t'apporte cela, sinon je peux venir avec toi, le petit Kai me manque'', pleura Minami avec une voix envoûtante. 

''Tu parle comme une vieille perverse, mais c'est d'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui … tu comprends … c'est juste entre lui et moi … je veux que ce soit un moment … un moment spécial pour nous deux'', bégaya Mai légèrement rouge. '' … tu pourras venir le voir peut-être demain après-midi.''

''T'inquiète je comprend, profite bien de lui.'' dit sincèrement Haruka en la prenant dans ses bras. ''Au fait, Mai ?''

''Oui Haru-chan''

''Joyeux anniversaire gamine'' sourit Haruka en voyant la surprise dans les yeux de sa gamine.

''Tu … tu t'en rappelle … même après toute ses années.'' dit Mai surprise en versant quelques larmes.

 _Même mes amis ne me l'ont pas souhaité._

''Merci Haruka, tu m'as beaucoup manquée'' dit simplement Mai en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

''Toi aussi gamine.''

Mai resta encore un moment dans les bras de Minami, profitant une dernière fois de cette chaleur humaine contre elle. Puis Mai lâcha Minami, et la salua une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la salle de garde des infirmières, sous le regard inquiet de son amie.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Minami s'était tendu quand elle avait entendue le nom de « Kai », cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il était parti sans rien dire à personne, sans un mot, et maintenant il revient comme si rien n'était, comme si sa disparition datait d'hier.

 _Comment Mai peux accepter cela ? Accepter son abandon ? Accepter son retour ? Accepter de voir son cœur se faire de nouveau déchirer par Kai._

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Dans la chambre de Naru, Ayako grognait toujours auprès de ce dernier, tandis que Masako s'inquiétait pour son amie Mai. Les deux jeunes fille s'étaient lié d'amitié peu de temps après la résolution du cas Urado, et Masako avait réalisé que Naru n'était peut-être pas un si bon parti pour elle.

Quand elle a voulu calmer la situation entre Naru et la sorcière aux cheveux rouges, Ayako lui avait reproché que la situation l'arrangeait de voir Mai comme cela. Il est vrai que cela l'aurait arrangé avant, mais maintenant, ce n'étaient plus d'actualité de se battre pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Tout à coup Yasu s'écria un peu trop fort pour attirer l'attention sur lui, technique qui marcha, tout le monde le regardait maintenant. Voyant cela, il dit simplement qu'il trouvait que Mai mettait du temps à préparer le thé. Alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié, Bô commença à s'inquiétait pour sa Jou-chan, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il manqua de rentrer dans la personne qui était devant lui.

Cette personne n'est d'autre que Minami qui apporta le thé comme convenue avec Mai, quand elle vit Bô, elle lui sourit gentiment et lui dit merci de lui avoir ouvert la porte tandis que lui remarqua les tasses de thé sur le plateau.

''Est-ce la chambre de Shibuya Kazuya'', fit-elle avec grâce et douceur dans la voix. 

''Oui … entrez je vous prie'', bégaya Bô sous le charme de la jeune femme tendit qu'Ayako lui envoyais des éclairs par pur jalousie.

Cette dernière entra et déposa le plateau sur le chevet du malade narcissique qu'elle observa discrètement, tandis que Bô la dévorait du regard et il n'était pas le seul, le reste de la pièce l'a regarda sauf Naru qui l'ignora. Elle se gêna sur le coup.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la regardait, elle était d'une grande beauté selon ses amies. Elle avait une taille de mannequin, environ 1m87 et son uniforme d'infirmière lui allait comme un gant même si selon son avis il lui était un petit peu serré au niveau de la poitrine et court pour ses longues jambes. Ses long cheveux cendrés attachés lui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules et dans son dos, lui redessinaient ses courbes.

''Une demoiselle m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci'', dit elle en désignant le plateau. ''Je crois que je vais m'en aller maintenant, d'autres patients attendent leurs soins. Au revoir et passer une bonne journée'', ajouta-t-elle d'une voix angélique pour les oreilles de Bô.

Pendant que l'équipe la contemplaient, elle venait de prendre discrètement le sac de Mai qu'elle avait oublié dans la chambre. Mai était l'une des seules personnes à connaître ses talents de pickpocket. Au fond d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Mai lui demander de les utilisaient alors que c'était la première a l'avoir interdit de faire cela. Son entrée et sa sortie fut si rapide que personne n'eurent le temps de parler, pas même Naru.

Pendant que chacun prit leur tasse de thé, Naru avait remarqué une enveloppe sur le plateau, se qui l'interpella est que l'enveloppe lui était destinée et signée du nom de Mai. Il décida de l'ouvrir tandis que son équipe lui posaient des questions sur la fameuse enveloppe qui était composer de 2 feuilles. Il tenta d'essayer de lire les feuilles, mais les kanji lui semblaient toujours difficile a comprendre donc il donna la lettre à Lin, qui la lue à haute voix la première lettre.

''Shibuya Kazuya

Moi, Mai Taniyama vous fait part de sa démission temporaire, j'ai décidé de quitter votre société, SPR, faute à mon manque de capacité et à mon travail déplorable qui ne cessent de nuire aux développement et a la bonne marche de votre entreprise.

Cordialement, Mlle Taniyama Mai''

L'équipe y compris Naru se figea a la venue de cette surprise. Même si Lin semblait déboussolé par une telle nouvelle, il se mit a lire la seconde.  
 _  
_''Je compte prendre un temps de réflexion pour réfléchir sur ma situation, je vous prie de ne pas me chercher. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour moi et pour vous, de reconsidérer l'importance de mon poste au sein de votre entreprise. Pour ma part, je pense sincèrement que mon poste est inutile, et que SPR s'en sortira bien mieux sans l'actuelle moi, j'en suis certaine et ne dite pas le contraire.

Je l'ai bien compris grâce a vos nombreuses remarques à mon propos, que je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien, et que je n'attire que des problèmes à votre entreprise, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire cadeau de mon départ, temporaire peut-être. Je reviendrai, si mon envie de travailler de nouveau avec vous, n'aura pas totalement disparu durant mon absence.

PS : Monsieur Shibuya, je ne suis en rien stupide et encore moins immature. Et puis, je commence a sérieusement être fatiguée de vous et de votre comportement très peu professionnel à mon égard.

Adieu, Mai Taniyama''

Naru sentit son cœur battre de moins en moins vite, tout au long de la lecture des lettres, effectuée par Lin. Il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde pensait à une mauvaise blague de la part de Mai. Masako qui avait devancé Ayako, gifla Naru à la surprise de tous, elle dit d'un ton glacial et froid qu'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais si Mai ne reviens pas et qu'il devrais s'excuser auprès de Mai pour son comportement de gamin.

Elle partit de la pièce en larme suivit d'Ayako qui culpabilisait de toujours enfoncer Masako sans jamais être gentille et compatissante envers elle. Elle savait que Mai et Masako étaient devenues tellement proches qu'elle enviait et jalousait Masako pour sa proximité pour celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille.

Les garçons restés dans la chambre, ne parlaient pas, Bô avait envie de frapper Naru mais cela ne rapportera pas sa petite sœur. Personne ne comprenait son choix, elle était partie sans que personne ne puissent l'arrêter, tout SPR connais la situation de Mai, orpheline ayant nulle par où aller et qui les considérés comme sa propre famille.

Naru ne pouvait toujours pas croire que sa Mai, la seule personne à faire battre son cœur depuis la mort de Gene, était partie loin de sa nouvelle famille et surtout loin de lui. Les sentiments se succédaient en lui, d'abord la culpabilité, ensuite la colère, puis la tristesse et enfin la curiosité, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle est partie ? Pourquoi elle avait démissionné ? Mais les seules réponses que son inconscient lui indiquait était lui-même. Elle avait peut être dit quelque chose à l'infirmière, c'est une faible piste mais il se devait de comprendre et de la retrouver. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il se trouvait dans l'hôpital des parents d'Ayako, elle pourrai l'aider à identifier la jeune femme. Ayako et Masako rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle, calmées et les yeux rouges.

''Ayako, trouve moi le nom de cette infirmière, avec un peu de chance, Mai lui as parler d'où elle allait.'' ordonna Naru.

''Cela va être facile'', dit elle avec fierté. ''C'est Minami …. enfin je crois.'' 

''Tu crois ?'' dit Naru avec un ton froid. 

''Elle correspond à la description'', affirma Ayako. ''Elle est célèbre ici, mais je ne sais plus pour quelle raison … ah si, elle aurait ressuscité un mort il y quelques années, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Je vais me renseigner.'' 

''C'est impossible de faire cela'', s'écria Masako et John en même temps, ce qui les fit rougir. 

''Sûrement des ragots, je souhaite lui parler au plus vite'', ordonna sa Majesté.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, dans la soirée.**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Ayako venait donner les résultat de ses recherches et maintenant elle comprenait combien le travail de Yasu au sein de l'équipe était compliqué. Dans ses recherches, elle avait trouvé quelques éléments qui ne pouvait être logique, voir impossible sur Minami qu'elle ne pensa pas vrai et garda l'information pour elle. Ayako ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, pour cause elle avait fait tout les hôpitaux qui l'auraient employé, s'assit à coté de Masako et tend le dossier a Lin pour qu'il lise les informations. Il prit la parole en lisant le rapport de la femme:

''Minami Haruka, née à Kyoto et se nommait Khafujdo Haruka, fille unique d'un prêtre et prêtresse de Kyoto. Elle vit depuis ses 15 ans à Tokyo. Sa famille est morte dans un incendie dont elle a été accusée d'avoir commis, elle était âgée de 13 ans lors des événements. Donc elle est orpheline et a fugué d'abord à Fukushima chez des connaissances de ces parents, qui ignorait le drame que sa famille avait vécu. Elle n'est pas restée chez eux bien longtemps et a de nouveau disparue, on ne retrouve sa trace seulement à ses 15 ans en tant que témoin et cas de légitime défense dans une affaire d'agression envers une femme et un enfant. Elle passera par la suite le concours d'infirmière avec succès à l'age de 17 ans.

Enfin, on l'a retrouve 7 ans plus tard pour avoir réanimé une personne décédée depuis 3h. Elle est resté dans cet hôpital depuis lors. Elle as donné sa démission aujourd'hui même … en fait peu de temps après que nous l'avons vu. Son motif de départ serait une altercation entre elle et son chef, car ce dernier ne voulais pas lui donner 2 jours de congé. Elle vit à cinq minutes de son lieu travail.''

''Il y a quelques chose qui me dérange, elle a fait quoi de ces 13 à 15 ans et surtout de ses 17 à 27 ans'', demanda Naru en regardant Ayako.

''Rien, elle a simplement disparue de la circulation comme si elle se devait d'être discrète dans sa vie. Seulement dans son CV, on peut voir qu'elle aurait travailler pour 2 autres hôpitaux pour une durée de moins d'un mois seulement pour chacun'', dit elle tout en baissant le volume de sa voix.

''Étrange … tu nous cache quelque chose, parle de ce tu sais toute information sera utile.''

''Elle a un lien direct ou indirect avec Mai'', dit Ayako incertaine.

''Je ne comprend pas, explique-toi'', parla Naru d'un ton sec, il n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot.

''Minami aurait eu dans ces 2 hôpitaux, les parents de Mai comme patient … mais ce qui me rend douteuse et inquiète a son sujet, c'est les jours où elle mis fin a ses contrat, correspondent également aux dates de morts des parents de Mai.''

''Cela ne peut qu'être qu'une coïncidence'', dit Yasu avec un ton serieux à Naru.

''Mais ce n'est pas tout, la personne qu'elle a ressuscité était une jeune fille, victime d'un meurtre, comme elle est mineur, son nom n'est pas dans le rapport de la police ni de l'hôpital, j'en suis désolé mais des infirmières travaillant ici a l'époque, m'ont confirmer que cette personne est toujours vivante, car elles l'ont vu ce matin même.''

''D'accord, nous lui rendrons une petite visite demain matin, à 8h.'' ordonna Naru en faisait signe a Lin de les faire partir.

''Autre chose, les infirmières l'ont vu parler à Mai et un nom que personne ne connaît dans le service revenait souvent dans la conversation, un certain « Kai ».'' ajouta Ayako qui aurait voulu observer la réaction de Naru.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	3. Interrogatoire houleux ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire houleux ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était réuni devant la maison de Minami Haruka. Ils étaient en face d'une maison tout à fait correct, murs extérieurs blancs et toit en tuile noires, à la fois moderne mais avec un touche de traditionnel dans le jardin. Comme personne ne faisait le premier pas, Lin alla sonner à la porte. Ils entendirent une voix leur disant de patienter puis un gros boum et enfin plus rien, enfin jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre montrant une Minami en tenue légère et décoiffée avec une bosse sur le front. Bô la regarda avec un rouge aux joues, elle portait une chemise de nuit avec un short très large dévoilant ses cuisses.

''Que puis-je pour vous ?'' Bailla Minami qui ne les avais reconnu, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

''Moi et mon équipe aurions des questions à vous posez sur Taniyama Mai, auriez vous du temps à nous consacrer ?'' balança Lin rapidement pour ne pas penser a la tenue de la jeune femme.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulais savoir sur la gamine ?'' Dit-elle blasée.

''Elle a subitement disparue, et son absence nous inquiète … '' continua Lin.

''Pourquoi parler d'elle ? Parlez moi de vous plutôt, bel inconnu'', le coupa-t-elle en tentant de le charmer.

''…'', rougit Lin.

''Au fait vous êtes qui ?'' demanda Minami en remarquant la présences d'autres personnes.

''Je suis l'employeur de Mai …''

''Ah ! Sa Majesté Naru'', dit elle en changeant de ton d'ironique et amusant à glaciale et énervée. ''Entrez, je vous prie, vous voulez me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout vous avez fait des recherches sur moi.''

''Comment vous savez ?'' Demanda Ayako surprise.

''Facile, mes anciens employeurs m'ont appelée pour savoir si je n'avais pas eu de nouveau des problèmes'', dit elle avec un air menaçant. ''Mais aussi ma jolie. Comment auriez-vous pu connaître mon adresse autrement ? Se jeter aussi rapidement dans la gueule du loup, c'est dangereux dans votre métier, Ayako, Honshou, John, Masako, Yasu, Koujo et Naru.''

 _Pourquoi ils l'auraient prévenu pour les recherches faites sur elle,_ se demanda Naru.

''Comment …'' dit Bô.

''J'ai mes sources.'' dit-elle mystérieusement. ''Allez entrer ! Faisons comme si je ne savais rien.''

Les uns après les autres, rentraient dans la demeure. Minami les conduisit dans ce qui semblait être le salon malgré le bazar qui était plus que présent. Chacun trouva une place où s'asseoir, Lin, lui, préféra rester debout tout en regardant un cadre poser sur le mur.

On pouvait voir sur la photo, Minami surement durant les années où elle avait disparue, il y avait 2 enfants qui semblaient ne pas avoir plus de 6 ans chacun. La petite fille avait de long cheveux caramel jusqu'aux genoux et une frange qui lui cacher les yeux tandis que le petit garçon avait une queue de cheval et les cheveux aussi long et de même couleur que sa sœur, supposa Lin car les deux enfant se ressemblaient tellement. Minami voyant Lin regarder le cadre, le prit et le coucha sur l'étagère, et se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Lin.

''Ne touchez à rien, compris'', s'énerva Minami avec la voix pleine de rage.

''Excusez-moi'', dit Lin, il ne savait pas pourquoi il fut attirer par la photo.

''Avant de poser vos questions, répondez aux miennes, comme cela l'échange d'information sera plus juste. Je commence, que savez vous de Mai Taniyama ? La qualité de votre réponse sera égale à ma réponse.'' expliqua Minami en croisant les bras.

''Elle est orpheline, elle a perdu son père à l'age de 3 ans et sa mère quand elle était au collège. Elle n'a plus de famille.'' dit Naru avec un air gagnant.

''OK'', soupira-t-elle. ''Elle ne vous fait pas une entière confiance, et je doute qu'une personne de votre équipe connaisse la véritable Mai ainsi que sa famille.'' 

''Que dite vous ?'' Demanda Ayako tandis que Bô remarqua le changement intégrale de la personnalité de Minami. 

''Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits, soit elle n'a pas confiance en vous, soit elle veut vous protéger. Maintenant, Monsieur Shibuya, posez vos questions ?'' dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. 

''Connaissez-vous Mai avant hier ?'' attaqua Naru. 

''Peut-être'', répondu Haruka avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. ''Prochaine question.'' 

''Savez-vous où elle est parti ?'' 

''Oui, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien, il me semble, Naru. Vous n'êtes **que** son patron, Naru.'', insista Haruka sur le surnom. ''De plus, je souhaite pouvoir vivre encore quelques années, pas vous ?''

Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, y avait-il des risques ou un quelconque danger a parler de Mai. Ou les menaçait-elle ouvertement. Dans tous les cas, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'envie de répondre sérieusement a leur questions.

''Est-ce que Mai est en danger ?'' Dit Naru en continuant son interrogatoire. 

''Non, il ne lui fera pas de mal, de plus ne vous inquiétiez pas, il doit être avec elle en ce moment même'', la nostalgie l'envahissais en repensant a Kai et Mai. 

''« Il » ?'' 

''Je ne peux répondre a votre question, mais depuis l'accident, elle est la seule chose qui est important a ses yeux, malgré la façon dont il le montre'', répondit inconsciemment Minami qui était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs. 

''Quel accident ?'' Demanda Naru, il sentait que cette réponse serai utile. 

''Je pense qu'on en a fini avec cet interrogatoire, alors je vous prierez de quitter ma maison s'il vous plaît'', S'énerva brusquement Minami en réalisant ses précédents propos.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée suivi par l'équipe de SPR, qu'elle jeta violemment dehors avec colère et rage. Personne ne comprenait son subite changement de caractère. 

''Attendez Mme Minami …'' commença Yasu.

''De toute façon Mai est loin d'ici a l'heure qu'il est ! Alors au revoir.'' s'écria Minami en claquant la porte.

Après avoir été chassé, l'équipe de SPR s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Mai avait des secrets ? Ou bien cette Minami les menais en bateau ? Où Mai pouvait bien se trouver ? Naru ayant envisageait cette situation, avait charger Lin de cacher un micro dans le salon, ce qui fit sans se faire remarquer. Mais sachant qu'un homme se trouvait en ce moment avec Mai, il sentit un étrange sentiment dans le creux de son estomac sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **La veille**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Mai se trouvais dans le hall de l'hôpital, attendant que son amie, Minami vienne lui rapporter son sac, subtilement volé dans la chambre de son patron narcissique. Elle ressentait une petite peur a l'idée que ses collègues remarquent son absence, ainsi que de ces affaires avant l'arrivée de la voleuse.

Heureusement, cette dernière apparaissait enfin dans son champs de vision en possession du fameux sac, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser derrière elle, car ce dernier contenait son téléphone portable. Téléphone indispensable pour contacter cet idiot de Kai, et vice versa.

Une fois le sac en main et un bref adieu a Minami, elle prit un bus pour rentrer chez elle, où Kai devait déjà l'attendre.

Sur le trajet, elle ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation tellement que sa joie était extrême, a l'idée de le revoir enfin. Kai l'avait contacté la veille, lui disant qu'il serai de retour au Japon, le lendemain, c'est a dire aujourd'hui. Trois longues années qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui. Quand il avait disparu sans rien dire a personne et ne laissant qu'un mot disant ''Je pars en voyage'', elle se sentit tellement abandonnait, un vide dans son cœur se forma, tellement qu'elle coupa les ponts avec Haruka.

Elle ne voulais pas se souvenir de leur moment de bonheur, de joie mais aussi les mauvais, car depuis l'accident, elle était un aimant à danger et Kai était devenu tellement surprotecteur, chose qui ne la dérangeait pas, qu'à l'époque elle ne voulais que lui près d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, maintenant tout vas redevenir comme avant, enfin presque. SPR été rentré dans sa vie depuis 3 ans, elle ne pouvait pas oublier simplement ces 3 dernières années au coté de l'équipe de SPR.

Elle continuait a errer dans ses pensées, Minami n'avait pas du tout changé en 3 ans, chose elle l'enviait, elle aussi aurait voulu restez la même personne d'i ans, mais elle ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir grandi et d'être devenue une adulte. Mis à part Minami, personne ne semblait remarquer qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, elle devait fêter son 19èmes anniversaire avec Kai et, peut être avec Minami demain.

Mai se sentait de nouveau triste, sa nouvelle famille ne se souvenait pas de ce jour si important pour elle, mais au fond c'était normal, quelques jours auparavant Naru a été contraint d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la sauver de l'esprit qu'il l'avait enlevé.

 _Mais ce n'est pas une excuse._

Elle se trouvait maintenant devant sa porte, elle comptait rentrer a l'intérieur, quand soudainement, une paire de bras la serrait contre une poitrine masculine. Elle se sentais si bien au contact de l'homme et de ses bras si fort, que ses mauvaises pensées, ses malheurs ainsi que sa fatigue, disparaissent dans cette chaleur humaine. Elle leva la tête et se retourna, rencontra des yeux caramels qui lui avait manqué, puis un sourire rassurant, et une voix douce mais grave prononçait quelques mots :

''Coucou Mai.'' 

''Kai … tu es vraiment là'', dit Mai avec des larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux. 

''Oui c'est bien moi'', lui dit-il d'une voix grave. 

''Tu m'as tellement manqué, Baka.''

Il ne répondit rien, leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants avant qu'il s'approche de son oreille et lui prononça avec douceur et lenteur ces mots : ''Joyeux anniversaire, ma Mai.'' Elle lui répondit la même chose avec tout autant d'amour dans la voix : ''Joyeux anniversaire mon Kai.''

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur de leur maison, loin de ses souffrances et de sa peine. Chacun des deux souriait, 3 ans que le destin les avait séparés, 3 ans à attendre le retour de l'autre, 3 ans que Mai ne souhaitait plus vraiment son anniversaire. À quoi bon faire la fête quand sa moitié n'est pas là. Kai son frère jumeau, le reste de sa famille venait de rentrer a la maison.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	4. Fuir pour grandir ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 4 : Fuir pour grandir ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Kai regarder sa Mai, elle avait bien grandi mais elle était toujours plus petite que lui en taille malgré qu'elle était la grande sœur. Mais surtout elle était devenue très belle, il ne l'avait pas reconnu de loin, c'est seulement quand il avait vu son visage de près, son sourire sur son vige, qu'il était sur à 100% que c'était sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient plus long que dans son dernier souvenir, et ses yeux semblaient pouvoir regarder directement le cœur. Mais il avait senti son énergie, Mai est devenue extrêmement puissante, pourtant il l'avait laissé seulement pendant 3 ans et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore réveillé a cette époque-là.

''Kai ?'' prononça Mai d'un ton inquiet.

''Oui, Mai ?'' répondit Kai en sortant de ses pensées.

''Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Ton voyage ne t'a pas fatigué, parce si c'est le cas tu devrais te reposer, ta chambre est encore dans l'état que tu l'a laissé, mais en plus propre bien sur.'' s'inquiéta Mai qui parlait très vite.

''Ah ha !'' éclata de rire Kai. ''Je vois que tu t'inquiète toujours autant pour moi, une vrai mère poule.'' 

''Kai …'', soupira-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

''Ce n'est pas la fatigue, je te regardais, et je me disais a quel point tu es devenue une très belle femme. Tu as évoluer sans moi, tu dois faire craquer plein de garçon, hein ?'' taquina Kai en lui donnant des clins d'œil.

''KAI !'' cria-t-elle, elle ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre.

''Quoi ?! Je ne te mentirai jamais.'' lui sourit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

''Avec mon travail, je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui que soit, même pas mes amies, alors les garçons, c'est impossible.''

''Tu travaille ? Toi ? Je plains ton patron et tes collègues vu ton caractère … ''

Kai s'était arrêtée de parler, quand il vit Mai qui avait baissé la tête et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle retenait ses sanglots, Kai ne supportait pas cette vision, et s'assit a ses coté sur le canapé, puis la tira brusquement dans ces bras et l'enveloppa de nouveau dans une douce étreinte.

Il se jura à lui-même de trouver la personne responsable des larmes de sa petite sœur et de lui faire payer. Quand elle s'arrêta de pleurer, il lui essuya son visage avec son mouchoir. Il avait compris que son travail était un sujet tabou, mais trop de question se posait dans sa tête. 

_Son travail ne doit pas être adapter pour elle, si cela la fait pleurer, je l'obligerai a partir._

''Kai, je travaille dans la chasse de fantômes et c'est pas facile tous les jours, alors ne pense pas à cela.'' dit Mai en boudant. 

''Oups, j'avais oublié notre lien télépathique, pourtant je n'arrive pas à lire ton esprit.'' 

''Normal, je me suis entraînée pour protéger ma vie privé d'une certaine personne'', ajouta Mai en souriant et regardant dans la direction de Kai. 

''Mais je suis ta vie privé !'' Dit-il indignée pendant que Mai lui tirait la langue.

Mai avait retrouvait sourire grâce à son frère, il avait toujours été présent avant sa disparition, cela rassurant que ces 3 années n'avaient pas changé leur relation. Elle se demandait quelle surprise Kai lui réservait pour leur anniversaire, imprévisible comme il l'est.

Ils sortaient de chez eux, pris le bus en direction du centre de Tokyo et commençaient à marcher dans la ville. Au fur et a mesure qu'ils marchaient, elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Il faut dire qu'après le départ de Kai, Mai s'était renfermée sur elle même, ne sortant qu'avec ses amies, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas depuis qu'elle travail a SPR qui prenait tout son temps.

Pendant leur longue promenade qui durait déjà depuis un moment, l'estomac de Mai se fit retentir inévitablement, car la pauvre avait du rejoindre Naru à l'hôpital tôt le matin sans avoir pris son déjeuner. Kai la regarda tandis qu'elle avait un léger rougissement, il l'emmena dans un café par la main.

 _Trop mignonne !,_ pensa Kai.

 _Décidément ces retrouvailles sont de plus en plus gênantes, mais en même temps cela met de l'ambiance_ , pensais Mai.

Mais pendant le repas, Kai sentait bien que Mai était distraite par quelque chose, quand elle lui as parler de son travail, son esprit se ternissait et perdait sa lumière.

 _Peut-être avait-elle des problèmes au travail ou avec certains de ces collègues, enfin si c'est la cas, je la protégerais_ , pensait Kai. _Mai ne me cache rien s'il te plaît._

Après avoir déjeuner, Mai et Kai ont pris un taxi en direction de l'aéroport, Mai en était sure, elle se souvient encore du départ de Naru en Angleterre après avoir retrouver le corps de son frère, Gene, i ans, elle avait pris un taxi en direction de la sortie nord de Tokyo menant à l'aéroport.

Le trajet fut très calme, personne ne parlait, pas même le chauffeur, Mai, elle se demandait où l'emmener son frère, si ils allaient bien à l'aéroport, quelle serait la destination de leur voyage ?

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Mai, au fond d'elle, elle ne ressentais aucune peur, juste une appréhension, elle s'était promis à elle-même de toujours suivre son frère, mais à quel prix ? Trop de question, trop de doutes inutiles, pourtant elle le sait mieux que quiconque que Kai était son monde, un monde qui a disparu mais qui lui a été rendu pour son anniversaire, pour le reste de sa vie, c'était son souhait.

Kai savait bien que son départ avait du faire souffrir son adorable sœur, qu'elle avait du changer sans lui, mais cela lui était insupportable de la savoir heureuse sans lui. Au fond de lui, il était content qu'elle soit malheureuse sans lui.

Une fois arrivé à leur destination qui était bien l'aéroport ( l'intuition de Mai ne se trompe jamais ), Kai la regarda et lui sourit, avant de lui annoncer la surprise.

''Mai, choisi n'importe quel destination, je t'y emmènerais'', lui dit simplement. 

''Tu rigole, n'est ce pas ?'' 

''Non, je veux revoir ton sourire, celui que tu avais avant mon départ, lorsqu'on était heureux.'' 

''Je ne sais quoi te dire, ni même choisir, c'est le plus cadeau que tu puisse me faire ! Je t'adore Nii-san !'' Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. 

''Tu peux choisir plusieurs destinations, si tu veux, Nee-san'', ajouta Kai tenant fermement sa sœur contre lui. 

''Je voudrais aller en Angleterre, j'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas'', souffla Mai en baissant la tête dans la poitrine de son frère. 

''Alors on y vas maintenant, c'est parti !'' Dit-il en la tirant à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. 

''Quoi ! Et mon passeport ?''

Il se retourna, fouilla dans le sac de Mai et sortit par magie un passeport menant à l'internationale. Kai ne faisait que de l'étonner, c'est ce coté de lui qui devait le plus lui manquait. Elle réalisa que son frère avait fouillé dans ses affaires peu avant leur départ. Elle se sentait pendant une seconde trahie de son comportement, mais préféra oublier ce détail, rien ne pouvait le contrarier aujourd'hui.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit encore plus lumineux.

Tout à coup un flash, Kai venait de la prendre en photo, il avait toujours aimé prendre des photos, il lui disait tout le temps : « Le Temps est une chose indomptable, il s'écoule tellement vite, que l'on ne vit plus chaque instant passé, il faut donc le capturez d'une manière ou d'une autre. ». Elle s'approcha de son frère et lui passa un bras dans le dos, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle voulais une photo d'eux ensemble, passa son bras autour de son cou, et puis un flash. Puis ils repartirent en direction des portes d'embarquements après avoir pris leurs billets.

Partir en voyage sans rien et surtout partir du jour au lendemain allait rendre le voyage excitant. Avant d'entrer dans l'avion, elle envoya un message à Haruka pour la prévenir que elle et Kai partait en voyage, et qu'elle lui donnera des nouvelles de Kai.

Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, avant de faire un pas en avant, laissant tout derrière elle, sans éprouver le moindre regret.

 _Au revoir le Japon …_

 _Au revoir Haru-chan …_

 _Au revoir SPR …_

 _Au revoir Naru …_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	5. Une visite surprise ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 5 : Une visite surprise ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **2 jours plus tard en Angleterre**

Dans un lit bien moelleux se trouvant dans la chambre d'un vieille hôtel de quartier, deux personnes se trouvaient dedans, l'une profondément endormie tandis que l'autre la regarde avec un regard doux mais un petit sourire triste.

Dans l'avion, sa sœur lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle voulait aller en Angleterre, elle lui raconta son histoire, celle qu'il ne connaissait pas, celle qui a débuté quand il est partit, quand il l'avait abandonné a son triste sort. Elle lui raconta comment elle est rentrée dans SPR, elle lui parla des ses collègues qui était devenu sa famille de substitution, de ses rêves, de Gene et, surtout de Naru ainsi que sa déclaration d'amour et de l'horrible rejet qu'elle avait subi.

Suite à cela, il se promit que jamais cet homme ne la refera souffrir, mais au fond de lui, il savait que si il ne serait pas parti, jamais elle n'aurais vécu cela, jaais elle ne serais tombé amoureuse. Leur séparation aura été bon et mauvais à la fois pour les deux, les forçant à grandir et à regarder le monde. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus en ce moment, est qu'elle voulait aller visiter la tombe de ce Gene, celui qui l'a protégée pendant ces terribles rêves. Kai, maintenant, avait lui aussi envie de le remercier pour le bien qu'il a apporté à sa Mai.

Trouvant qu'elle dormait trop, l'aîné décida de la réveiller, mais elle résistait la petite, alors il décida de la prendre en photo, en entendant le flash elle se réveilla en sursaut et essaya de récupérer l'appareil photo mais en vain Kai était grand et avait des bras trop long.

Sa façon de la réveiller qui était plutôt original, avait l'habitude de fonctionner sur elle, malgré son sommeil profond. Mai voyait bien que son frère ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle et ses stupides habitudes, au lieu de récupérer la photo elle se contenta de mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre de son frère, avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Une fois prête et sa colère passée, elle et Kai, partirent de leur hôtel pour visiter la régions et aller au cimetière. Mai vit une petite boutique remplit de fleur, elle tira son frère dedans, et y resta un petit moment pour trouver quelques chose qui conviendrait a Gene. Kai la regarda faire avec tendresse, Sa sœur était la partie la plus douce et sentimentale de la paire. Après avoir payer les fleurs pour Gene, ils partirent en direction du cimetière.

/

Devant la tombe de Gene, Mai se sentait très mal à l'aise, il n'y avait pas de fleur ni de plaque, juste un nom gravé dans la pierre, Eugène David. Puis les larmes qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle éclatèrent, elle ne pouvait pas se contenir, même pas devant son propre frère.

''Eugène …'' pleura Mai. ''Si tu savait a quel point j'aurais voulu te connaître plus. Maintenant je sais que c'est toi le plus gentil des deux, tu as supporté mes caprices et mes colères, tu t'ai fait passer pour ton frère sans rien dire … Crétin ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui est mort ! Pourquoi !''

Mai essuya ses larmes e se clama en se souvenant où elle se trouvait. Elle fit une prière silencieuse a ce lieu sacré pour se faire pardonner de déranger les morts.

''Tu sais … j'ai déclaré mes sentiments a ton idiot de frère … et tu sais il m'a répondu quoi : « Moi ou Gêne ? » … j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il se trompe, que c'est lui que j'aime, mais rien a faire, il est tellement borné de croire que je sois amoureuse de toi.'' dit-elle avec douleur. ''Eugène … j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit toi qui capture mon cœur, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime … mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'est que fraternel. Tu es tellement altruiste, tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, utilisant tes dernières forces pour venir dans le monde physique juste pour me sourire, juste pour me réconforter …''

Elle mit une main sur son cœur, et eu un petit sourire tout en tapotant sa poitrine.

''Mais j'aime pensé que tu es encore là.'' dit-elle en fermant les yeux. ''Ces mois en t'a compagnie … ils ont laissé une marque dans mon cœur, et surtout dans mon âme, peut-être que tu n'es jamais parti, peut-être que tu te repose tout en me protégeant.''

Kai laissa sa sœur parler et parler de tout ce qui lui passait sur son cœur, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose a ce garçon, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas interrompre sa réunion entre elle et lui. Il resta en retrait mais serra les poings, chaque mots de souffrance de sa sœur, le rendait tellement en colère.

A la fin, Mai senti son cœur se soulager, elle était libre mais si triste pour Gene. Elle lui récita une dernière prière, agenouillée sur le sol, cette image rappeler à Kai toutes les fois où ils se rendaient sur la tombe de leurs parents.

 _Eugène David, je t'accepte dans notre famille._

Il prit une photo discrètement, Mai ne réalise pas à quel point elle est belle quand elle laisse sa pureté sublimé sa beauté. Au moment de partir, il avait déposé une enveloppe sur la tombe sans que Mai ne le remarque.

Après cette visite, Kai voulait que Mai s'amuse, alors il lui annonça qu'ils allaient faire du shopping, ce qui paniqua Mai, elle se souvient quand elle le faisait avec Madoka et Ayako. Voyant sa réaction, il compta annuler mais elle lui dit que cela réglerait leur manque d'affaire durant ce voyage.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **J'étais étonné de voir a quel point l'histoire a été lu en à peine 2 jour. Presque 100 vue ! je suis trop heureuse de qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	6. Un coup de fil annonciateur ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 6 : Un coup de fil annonciateur ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Quelques jours plus tard en Angleterre, dans la matinée, pendant que la brume veillait sur le cimetière comme si elle veillait sur les morts, une femme se trouvait devant la tombe de son fils. Elle se demandait qui avait bien pu apporter le bouquet de fleur trônant sur la tombe, elle était la seule à le visiter et à lui apporter des fleurs en 2 ans, alors elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à souffrir de sa mort. Peut-être que son autre fils était venu, mais pourquoi ne lui a pas parler de son éventuel visite sur la tombe de son frère. Elle vit l'enveloppe et la prit, elle ne pensa pas à l'ouvrir sur le coup.

Sur la route pour rentrer dans sa maison, elle décida de passer un coup de fil à son second fils, Olivier, avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de vrai contact avec lui depuis l'enterrement, i ans.

 _Ce garçon a toujours été très indépendant, mais il devrait nous donner des nouvelles de lui-même au lieu d'envoyer Madoka._

Quand Luella arriva dans sa maison, elle déposa son manteau et alla voir son mari, elle souhaitait lui parler mais ce dernier était toujours trop occupé selon lui pour l'écouter ou même passer du temps avec elle. Depuis la disparition puis, l'annonce de la mort de Gene , tout ça avait détruit le foyer familiale, personne mis à part elle ne le remarquait. Finalement elle abandonna l'espoir de lui parler, et parti en direction du téléphone.

''Allô, bienvenue à SPR, Koujo Lin à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire ?''

''Allô, Lin-San, c'est Luella, je voudrais parler à Noll.'' dit la mère de famille.

''Il est occupé …'' mentit Lin par respect pour la femme.

''Lin, dite moi la vérité ?'' insista Luella qui connaissait bien Lin.

''En fait, il ne veut voir personne depuis quelques jours.'' avoua Lin coupabe de lui avoir menti.

''Convaincs-le, je dois lui demander quelque chose, c'est urgent, s'il-vous-plaît'', supplia Luella.

''Je vais essayer, Mme David.''

Après quelques minutes, Lin réussi a convaincre Naru, d'accepter de parler a sa mère, même si il le faisait a contrecœur.

''Allô Mère, que voulez-vous ?'' dit-il agacé. 

''Contente d'entendre ta voix, Noll'', dit Luella gentiment. 

''Faite vite, je n'ai de temps à perdre, Mère'', répond froidement Naru. 

''Je voulais savoir si tu était venue en Angleterre, il y a quelques jours.'' questionna sa mère. 

''Non, pourquoi cette question ?'' demanda sèchement Noll. 

''Pour rien, c'est juste que ce matin, je suis allé voir ton frère au cimetière mais il y avait déjà des fleurs.'' 

''C'est peut-être Père … '' 

''Non, il n'est pas sorti de son bureau depuis 1 mois.'' 

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est moi ?'' 

''Le bouquet était composé des fleurs préférées de ton frère, tu sais les chrysanthèmes mauves et à part toi et moi, il me semble que personne n'est au courant.'' expliqua-t-elle. 

''…'' , se tut Naru, sa mère avait raison sur se détail. 

''De plus, il y avait une lettre sur la tombe, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte pensant que tu l'avais déposé.'' 

''Lis moi cette lettre !'' 

''Hum, d'accord. Alors, il est écrit simplement « Merci pour Mai, cordialement, Kai ». Ce n'est pas le nom de ta gentille assistante ?'' dit-elle avec un peu de joie dans la voix. 

''Merci Mère, je dois te laisser j'ai un truc urgent à faire.'' coupa Naru en racrochant. 

''Attend, Noll, ...''

Naru sorti rapidement de son bureau en raccrochant le téléphone, toute son équipe était là, il paraissait aller un peu mieux. Quand Mai est partie, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau après leur discussion avec Minami, ce qui l'avait encore plus inquiété. Quand il avait appris que sa mère voulait lui parler, il pensait que Madoka avait rapporter son comportement à sa mère, et que cette dernière comptait lui parler de cela, mais au contraire son coup de fil l'avait remis sur pied.

''Tiens Naru, tu sors enfin, on doit sûrement avoir une affaire'', dit Bô

''Oui, et le nom de cette affaire est Mai.''

''Vraiment, tu sais où elle est ?'' Demanda Ayako surprise.

''Non, mais ma mère m'a appelé car elle avait remarquait quelque chose de troublant'', se tut Naru.

''Quel est ce détail ?'' Demanda innocemment John.

''Quelqu'un a fleurit la tombe de mon frère avec ces fleurs préférées, et seul moi et ma mère savons pour cette préférence particulière.''

''Alors pourquoi, tu pense à Mai ?'' Dit Yasu.

''Elle a connu Gene a travers ses rêves, il devait lui avoir dit, c'est logique'', déduit le scientifique.

''Tu pense trop à Mai si tu veux mon avis'', critiqua méchamment Ayako. ''Tu te sens trop responsable, et si j'étais toi, j'aurai déjà disparu.''

''Pour un fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Ayako'', rajouta Masako avec animosité.

''Ma mère m'a parler d'un autre détail, une lettre trouvée sur la tombe, il était écrit « Merci pour Mai, cordialement, Kai ». Les infirmières de l'hôpital t'ont dit que Mai et Minami parler d'un certain Kai, et Minami a parler d'un homme qui serai avec Mai en ce moment.'' annonça Naru confiant de sa théorie.

''C'est vrai, Naru doit avoir raison, mais rappelle-toi ce qu'elle dit dans la lettre qu'elle nous a laissé, elle ne souhaite pas que la recherche'', soupira Masako avec déception.

''Si tu veux qu'elle revienne, soit patient.'' termina Ayako froidement.

Lin entra avec son ordinateur portable et annonça à Naru que les informations recueilli par le micro placé chez Minami Haruka, étaient disponibles. Lin lança quelques enregistrements qu'il avait retenu. Il y en avait 2 :

1er, quelques minutes après le départ du gang

''Merde, pourquoi j'ai parlé, ces amis vont se poser des questions sur elle maintenant. Stupide Haruka'', cria-t-elle. ''Si Mai ou Kai apprend cela, je cours vraiment un risque, Mai pourrait annuler notre contrat, j'espère que Kai pourra me sauver sur ce coup.''

Une sonnerie retenti, Minami décrocha et soupira à la voix qu'elle entendit.

''Salut, Mai, tu ne m'as toujours pas prévenue pour mon rendez-vous avec Kai ?'' dit-elle avec une voix joyeuse.

''Je rigole, en plus Kai n'est pas mon genre, tu es où ?'' ronchonna Hinami.

''Quoi tu as quitté le pays, je sais bien que tu veux plus voir ton patron mais c'est pas une raison de fuir comme une criminelle, ma chérie !'' plaisanta Hinami.

''Comment tu as deviné que je viens de faire une connerie ?'' murmura-t-elle avec de la panique dans la voix.

''Oui, oui, je parle, … ton patron et compagnie sont venue il y a quelques minutes, vraiment, vraiment paniqué pour certains, et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien dit, promis, juré. Tu pourras dire à Kai de m'appeler plus tard.''

Le bruit d'un téléphone qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre.

''Je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus.'' pleura Haruka paniquée. ''Je partirai loin, très loin, tu entendra plus parler de moi.''

''Ne fais plus ce genre de plaisanterie ! Tu n'imagine pas la peur qu'on ressent dans ma situation !''

''Donne moi de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?''

''Bye bye ma chérie !'' termina Hinami de nouveau joyeuse.

2ème le lendemain de leur visite

''Allô Kai, ça va ? Est-ce que Mai apprécie sa surprise ? Vous faite quoi ? Dit moi tout mon amour !'' s'exclama Hinami un trop joyeuse.

''Quoi, un cimetière ? Explique !''

''Franchement Mai est trop tendre, sinon vous rentrez quand ?'' dit-elle refroidie.

''Quoi, tu me brise le cœur Kai, pour te faire pardonner, envoie moi plein de souvenir et de photo de toi et de Mai !''

''Bye bye mon amour''

Lin s'excusa du manque d'information, mais c'était les seuls moments où Mai ou Kai était présent dans les écoutes illégales. Naru ne lui reprocha rien, en plus il était dans l'illégalité en mettant un micro chez cette femme. Avec le manque certain d'information, il décida d'attendre, Mai avait précisez temporaire dans sa lettre de démission cela voulait dire qu'elle reviendrai, mais quand ?

Au moment où Naru comptait retourner dans son bureau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis entra. Tout le monde regarda avec surprise la personne qui venait de rentrer. Cette personne n'est d'autre que Minami Haruka. Elle les regarda chacun d'entre eux, avant de parler.

''Je viens vous rendre votre micro, enfin ce qu'il en reste je dirais'' dit-elle en montrant le micro en morceau dans sa main.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **J'étais étonné de voir a quel point l'histoire a été lu en à peine 2 jour. Presque 100 vue ! je suis trop heureuse de qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	7. La colère de la  ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 7 : La colère de la ... ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

En voyant la couleur disparaître sur le visage de Naru, Minami eu un sourire carnassier, et un rire assez sombre et moqueur. Elle se mis a son aise dans l'un des canapés, et s'y installa comme une reine au centre, les bras derrière la tête et les pieds croisés sur la table basse.

''Je n'apprécie pas vraiment vos méthodes.'' dit-elle avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Elle soupira en voyant aucun d'entre eux assez courageux pour parler, à l'origine elle venait leur rendre seulement leur faire peur a propos de l'écoute illégale qu'ils avaient placé chez elle, elle trouvait l'idée assez amusante. Mais après avoir entendu leur discussion a propos de Mai, quelque chose en elle s'est réveillée, un sentiment de compréhension mais aussi de pitié envers eux. Donc elle décida de s'amuser d'une autre manière, et elle ressentie maintenant envie de les faire se remuer les méninges pour les rendre plus confus.

''Je pense que j'ai peut-être très mal réagi leur de notre dernière rencontre … mais vous ne savez pas à quel point certains sujets sont douloureux et tabous pour moi, autant que pour Mai.'' dit-elle en les regardant avec un regard froid et emplie d'haine dans la voix. ''Je veux bien répondre à vos questions, vous aviez l'air sincère tout à l'heure à propos de Mai.''

Les membres hésitèrent a parler en sentant la pression qu'elle imposait dans la pièce. Même Naru qui jaugeait la situation avec précaution, car il ressentait ce même frisson que l'on trouve que dans les maisons hantées. Seul le plus fou et inconscient de la situation osa parler malgré le regard froid et effrayant de la jeune femme.

''Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude si soudain ?'' demanda Yasu courageusement.

''Pour rien, c'était pas prévu au départ, mais bon peut-être … pour ennuyer Mai, ou simplement un caprice personnel ?'' réfléchis Hinami en se calmant avec un sourire mystérieux. ''Vous êtes ses amis depuis quoi ... 3 ans m'a-t-elle dit ? Alors vous devriez savoir les sujets a éviter en sa présence. Bien sur, vous avez du remarquer qu'elle n'était pas du genre a parler d'elle ou à répondre a des questions bien trop personnelles.'' dit elle en levant les yeux au plafond. ''Allez-y ! Posez vos stupides questions ! Sinon je me casse !'' dit-elle énervée, changeant complètement son caractère, passant à femme violente.

''Comment avez-vous connu Mai ?'' demanda Naru en s'installant sur un fauteuil non loin d'elle.

''Vous êtes direct vous ? Par une pure coïncidence, quand je suis venu à Tokyo, je m'appelai encore Haruka Khafujdo, j'avais 15 ans, je venais de fuguer de la famille d'accueil où j'avais été placé. Comme toute les filles de mon âge ayant fait cela auparavant, j'avais nulle part où aller ... J'étais devenue une belle et horrible racaille au bout de 3 mois vivant dans la rue, le paradis quoi! Et c'est arrivé … '' s'arrêta-t-elle en serrant ses mains.

Naru et Lin arrivaient a déchiffrer le regard de la femme. Ce dernier était remplie d'une grande haine bien plus grande que celle qu'elle avait a leur égard, en plus de douleur et de regret qui s'y trouvaient. Elle serrait tellement fort ses mains, que ses ongles la firent saigner. A la vue du sang, Ayako parti chercher la trousse de secours pour la soigner.

Étrangement, Haruka se laissa faire pas Ayako, elle semblais être dans un état second, son regard était vide, et son expression neutre. Puis Ayako lui dit que c'était fini, elle semblait se réveiller, regardant autour d'elle avec un peu de peur, puis souffla en se reprenant.

''Excusez-moi … Je … J'en étais où déjà … ah oui !'' reprit-elle plus calmement en regardant les pansements sur ses mains. '' … quand je suis allé me balader dans un parc afin d'effectuer mes activités de racaille comme à mon habitude, j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir croisé le chemin de cette femme ce jour-là'', dit-elle avec rage mais se contrôlant cette fois-ci.

Personne ne parlait, mais on pouvait comprendre à la fois la haine et la tristesse dans sa voix et ses yeux. Minami, resta silencieuse sur le coup des souvenirs lui remontant en tête, mais continua rapidement.

''Ce jour-là, j'ai eu le malheur d'assister a quelque chose qui allait changer mon destin pour toujours ... une femme et sa petite fille étaient sur le point de se faire agresser par un homme. Il tenait un couteau ... je suis venue à leur aide … je n'aurais pas du …'' murmura Minami en reprenant un grande inspiration.

''Durant la bagarre avec cet homme, je me suis pris un coup de couteau dans le cou ... la suite est plutôt logique'', ria Minami armèrent. ''Je me suis peu à peu vidée de mon sang … l'homme s'est enfoui … je saignais encore … personne n'est venu a mon secours ... provoquant inévitablement ma mort sous les yeux de celles que je protégeais.''

''Il me semble que vous deviez répondre aux questions, pas mentir de façon ridicule, vous êtes là devant nous, non ?'' rétorqua Ayako en colère, tandis que Minami lui tendait une feuille, puis ôta son foulard qui découvrant une large et longue cicatrice au niveau de l'artère.

Ayako eu un cri de surprise en voyant la cicatrice, et fut choqué que la femme devant elle ai pu réussir a vivre avec une telle blessure.

''Je ne mens pas, je suis bel et bien morte ce jour-là, ce papier le confirme.'' sourit Minami en montrant sa cicatrice et les documents faisaient office de preuve. ''Je suis morte a l'hôpital Sakura.'' 

''Impossible …'', murmura Ayako en lisant et étudiant le papier. 

''Puis-je continuer ?'' dit Minami, contrariée en remettant son foulard sur son cou.

''Je vous prie.'' dit Naru calmement pour éviter de se montrer abasourdie par la nouvelle. 

''Donc je suis morte, la femme que j'avais sauvé pour me remercier, m'a … ressuscité en faisant de moi … sa propriété, son jouet personnel en clair ! J'ai eu le malheur de tombé sur une putain de nécromancienne !'' s'énerva soudainement Hinami qui jeta le verre qu'elle tenait contre un mur. ''Et pas une nulle en plus qui m'aurait permis de vite redevenir un cadavre ! Non je suis tombé sur une qui était extrêmement très douée. Cette femme se nommait Azura Minami.''

Lin avait protéger Naru des possibles éclats de verre qui volait un peu partout du a la colère de Minami. Masako avait pris peur et se cacher derrière John, qui avait blêmi devant une telle rage. Bô se trouvait devant une Ayako en peur en position défensive, prêt à la protéger.

''Quel est le lien avec Mai ?'' demanda finalement Naru.

''Si vous vous étiez renseigné sur votre employée plus tôt au lieu de l'insulter sur ces capacités, vous sauriez que cette femme est la mère de Mai !'' lui reprocha Minami. ''Mai … elle avait 3 ans à l'époque des faits.''

''Non, ne me dite pas que …'' commença Masako avec un air horrifié.

''C'est elle la petite fille qui a assisté à ma mort … heureusement, elle semble qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, afin c'est ce qu'elle m'a affirmé.'' dit-elle peu sur d'elle.

''C'est horrible!'' S'écria John.

''Pas aussi horrible que ceux qui ont suivi ! … mais n'en parlons pas.'' se tut un instant Minami. ''Donc cette femme m'a donné une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle raison de vivre, je vivrai pour servir elle et sa famille, après tout je devais lui obéir, elle était devenue mon maître et … je ne pouvais rien faire contre.'' avoua difficilement Hinami en se pinçant les lèvres.

''Je ne comprend pas la haine que vous éprouvé pour cette femme, elle vous as sauvé, et donné un toit …'' , dit Yasu perplexe.

''Sauvée ! Mon cul ! Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon statut d'être humain, je suis devenu rien ! Chaque jour était un enfer, dont je ne voyais plus le bout !'', cria Haruka en larmes en tenant Yasu par la chemise. ''N'être autorisée a rien faire tant que vous en avez pas reçu l'ordre, aucune liberté, même pas celle de mourir !''

Ils la regardaient sous un nouvel angle, consterné par les informations qu'elle leur disait. Ils pouvaient reconnaître une chose en elle, une chose qu'il voyait tous les jours dans leur travail : ce regard et ce sentiment d'un client qui hurlait a l'aide du a la torture par un esprit.

''Et ben oui, pas de vie pas de mort ! Je n'étais qu'un jouet, une distraction !'' cria-t-elle en se brisant, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. ''Azura était complètement cinglée, devant sa famille, elle était adorable et gentille, mais en privée avec ses jouets … j'ai assez de respect pour vous, pour ne pas vous faire la description de cet enfer. Je peux seulement vous dire que j'ai arrêté de compter après 150 …''

''Après150 ? 150 de quoi ?'' demanda Naru perplexe.

''Après être morte plus de 150 fois.'' termina-t-elle sincèrement. ''Seule les marques de la première mort reste sur le corps, sinon je ne ressemblerais même pas un être humain.''

Masako ne put retenir ses larmes, mourir une fois est assez dure, alors ne plus savoir comment et combien de fois on est mort, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la sensation que devait ressentir cette femme. Ayako était dans le même état, et comprenait mieux les soudains changements de personnalité de Minami. John tenait fermement sa croix, récitant une prière silencieuse pour la femme en face de lui. Bô n'arrivait pas a imaginer qu'un monstre ai pu engendrer une merveilleuse fille comme Mai. Yasu passa ses bras autour de Minami et la serra du mieux qu'il pouvait pour essayer de la réconforter.

Hinami tenta de se calmer en reprenant sa respiration, et en pensant a de bonnes choses. Elle repensa aux seuls bons moments de sa vie avec Azura, ceux passés avec Mai et Kai, qu'elle considéraient comme sa famille, ses enfants.

Quand elle compris qu'elle e trouvait prise dans un calin, elle repoussa Yasu durement, mais lui adressa un discret et timide ''Merci''.

''Mai est-elle une nécromancienne ?'' demanda Lin curieux.

''Mai a bien les pouvoirs de sa mère, ils ne sont pas très puissant, limite inexistant la dernière fois que je l'ai vue avant de la revoir a l'hôpital. Mais c'est normal a l'époque …''

''Car elle était jeune.'' continua Lin qui semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

''Oui, il y a bien sa jeunesse, mais quand sa mère est décédée, Mai a réussi a transférer les contrats de moi et des autres ressuscités en elle car possédant le sang de la nécromancienne a l'origine de notre seconde vie.'' expliqua Haruka en détournant le regard. ''Cela aurait du lui demander trop d'énergie, mais elle a réussi a tous nous maintenir en vie.''

''Combien ?'' demanda durement Lin.

Les membres ainsi que Naru n'avaient vu Lin agir ainsi, il semblait montré beaucoup plus d'émotion que la normal, comme si il savait déjà les réponses et la situation.

''21 personnes.'' déclara Haruka. ''Votre nom est bien Lin Koujo ?''

''Est-il en vie ?'' dit Lin en ignorant sa question.

''Au début nous voulions tous vivre, restant aux cotés de Mai, cette enfant était notre lumière a tous, gentille et bienveillante envers nous.'' avoua Minami en baissant le regard. ''Mais finalement beaucoup d'entre nous voulaient connaître le repos, Mai les libérait avec joie et sourire … cachant au fond d'elle que chaque séparation la faisait souffrir, nous étions sa famille a ses yeux … elle aurait pu se montrer égoïste et refuser leur repos, mais elle nous aimait tous du même amour, et c'est cette amour pour nous qui la tuait chaque jour.''

Minami pleura cette fois-ci de peine, en se tenant le cœur. Elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque visage de ses amis, ainsi que la mort de certains.

''Alors après les premiers départs, nous nous sommes promis de vivre pour Mai, oubliant ce repos tant convoité.'' dit-elle difficilement. ''Petit a petit, du jour au lendemain, certains disparaissaient, revenaient ou pas, évitant ainsi de montrer a Mai de nouveau la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Mai pouvait encore sentir leur mort quand le contrat se cassait.''

''Est-ce que mon frère est mort !'' répéta Lin en colère.

''A la fin, Mai trouva une solution dans les livres de sa mère nous permettant de vivre loin d'elle sans être affecté par la clause du contrat interdisant qu'une propriété s'éloigne de son maître.''

Lin se calma et regarda abasourdie la femme devant lui, de l'espoir se trouvant dans ses yeux.

''Lin Xiu est encore en vie, lui et moi nous sommes les seuls à être encore en vie.'' conclu Hinami en lui donnant un petit sourire. ''Xiu surveillait de près Mai, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il aille la voir en cachette.''

Lin se sentit soulagé, un poids dans son cœur parti. Xiu et lui ont une une sérieuse dispute, il n'était sorti de la maison qu'une dizaine de minute. Son frère l'avait suivi, mais il avait réussi a semer son frère, quand il est revenu a leur maison, Xiu ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'est jamais revenu.

''Mais assez parler de moi, je venue ici parler de Mai et non pas de son passé, si vous n'avez rien a dire, je peux partir'', ajouta Haruka, les yeux brumeux.

''Savez-vous où Mai est parti ?'' demanda Bô.

''Oui, il y a quelques jours, en fait quand vous êtes parti, je devais la rejoindre … mais elle m'a dit que Kai l'emmenait en voyage, je crois qu'elle m'a parler de l'Angleterre'', repensa Hinami. ''Et aussi qu'elle m'enverrai des nouvelles, j'ai même déjà reçu des photos de la part de Kai par mail'', dit-elle d'un ton calme, très différant d'il y a plusieurs minutes.

''Donc elle est en Angleterre'', confirma Naru, tout en regardant son équipe qui lui avait dit le contraire.

''Non plus maintenant, elle a pris un autre avion hier soir vers une destination inconnue choisie par Kai, m'a-t-elle dit au téléphone, vraiment romantique celui-là'', répondit-elle en souriant, voyant l'idiot s'énerver. ''Prochaine question, car je sais qu'il vous en reste.''

''Qui est Kai ? Est-ce son petit-copain ?'' demanda Bô d'un ton sérieux, tandis que Naru interrompu et surpris par la question s'étouffait avec son thé, mais qui voulait vraiment savoir.

''Je remarque que cette question intéresse aussi votre patron'', ricana-t-elle. ''Ne vous inquiétiez pas, ils sont peut-être tout le temps ensemble, donc quand on les voit, on pense souvent cela, … oui on pense souvent à cela.'' murmura-elle à la fin d'un ton nostalgique en se plongeant dans ses souvenir, mais aussi avec quelque chose de triste dans ses yeux.

''Alors ils sont quoi alors !'' hurla Bô inquiet pour sa Jou-chan seule avec un homme qu'il ne connaît pas.

''Mai a raison, vous vous comportez comme un vrai papa poule envers elle, ha ha'', se moqua-t-elle. ''Mai et Kai sont simplement frère et sœur, enfin, ils sont très proche l'un de l'autre du fait qu'ils sont jumeaux.''

''Mai a un frère ?'' s'étonna John, Yasu, Ayako et Bô en même temps.

Naru ne le montra pas, mais cet information l'étonna, il connaissait la force d'un lien entre jumeaux, et comprenait pourquoi Mai semblait triste et mélancolique a certains moment. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, mais il ignorait la raison de sa tristesse a l'époque, alors il ne fit rien.

''Vous êtes Mlle Hara Masako n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Hinami en ne voyant aucun choque sur le visage de la jeune fille.

''Oui, Pourquoi ?'' dit Masako surprise.

''Mai m'a avoué qu'elle avait déjà évoqué son frère à son amie Masako, donc j'ai pensé que c'était vous.'' Dit Minami.

''Elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle avait un frère qui avait disparue il y a quelques années'', avoua Masako. ''Elle semblait si triste que je ne lui ai pas poser plus de questions.''

Minami se rapprocha de Masako, posa sa main sur la joue de Masako et passa le pouce sur ses lèvres tout en la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Masako ne bougeais pas, a la fois surprise et effrayée par la femme.

''Vous devez être cher a ses yeux, je peux te le confirmer, car Mai n'aime pas parler de Kai a n'importe qui et encore moins a des personnes qui ne l'ont pas connu … surtout depuis que ce dernier a disparu i ans en croyant la protéger'', dit-elle en plissant les yeux et caressant lentement la joue de Masako.

Voyant la peur dans les yeux de sa proie en kimono, elle retira les mains de son visage et parti en direction de la sortie. Mais elle se rappela de quelques chose et se retourna pour leur faire face.

''Oh ! J'allais oublier la seconde raison de ma visite !'' s'écria la femme. ''Mai m'a dit que son voyage ne dura pas plus de 4 mois, j'ignore pourquoi il va durer aussi longtemps. Alors soyez patient, et toi, Masako, elle te demande de la pardonner d'être partie sans rien te dire. Ciao Tutti !''

''Attendez, juste une dernière chose !'' demanda Yasu.

''Parlez, j'ai un entretien d'embauche et je suis en retard'', changea-t-elle de nouveau d'humeur pour son coté violent.

''Mai nous as dit que son père est mort quand elle avait 4 ans, pourtant Mr Taniyama est mort quand elle avait 13 ans. Pourquoi elle nous aurait menti sur ce sujet ?'' déclara Yasu.

''Je vois qu'il y en a un qui n'a pas perdue son temps pour chercher des infos'', constata Minami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. ''Elle ne vous a pas menti, elle vous a parler de Mr Minami, son père biologique, tandis que pour Mr Taniyama, évitez de lui posez pas trop de question a son retour … non, ne lui en parler surtout pas, sinon je m'arrangerais pour que votre entreprise ferme !'' menaça Minami avec un sourire carnassier. ''Vous posez trop de question, mon chou.'' dit-elle a Yasu avec un ton menaçant.

Elle partit toute suite sa phrase finie, laissant SPR avec d'autre interrogation en tête. Au moins, ils avaient eu les réponses qu'ils voulaient, et aussi la confirmation que Mai allait très bien. Mais Naru se demandait pourquoi elle était allée sur la tombe de son frère, pour le retrouver ou juste se convaincre de sa mort. Naru pense encore et toujours que Mai a des sentiments pour son frère mort, il était même rentré en Angleterre avec la ferme intention d'oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour une certaine assistante. A son retour, Mai avait été manquante mais finalement était revenue pour sa famille, pas pour lui, lui avait-elle dit. Bizarrement, il se senti encore plus attiré par elle et son caractère, mais il n'était pas Gene pour montrer ses sentiments.

Finalement toute la bande était d'accord d'attendre le retour de leur soleil, car il fallait le dire quand elle n'était pas là, personne ne s'entendait avec les autre, même Lin était en colère contre Naru.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Voici une fanfiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminé depuis le temps (elle est très longue), j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **J'étais étonné de voir a quel point l'histoire a été lu, je ne pensais qu'elle serai aussi populaire, on en est a 254 vues ! C'est la première fois qu'un de mes histoires fait plus de 50 vues en 2 semaines. Je suis trop heureuse de qu'elle vous plaise, laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	8. Un retour puissant ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 8 : Un retour puissant … ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Quatre long mois ont passé depuis la soudaine disparition de Mai Taniyama, plus les jours passaient, plus l'espoir de la revoir passer la porte du bureau de SPR se transformait en douleur pour chacun des membres de la société.

Mais ils avaient appris a faire face a son absence, continuait a faire des cas. Mais le travail ne semblait plus pareil, jamais Naru ne l'avouerait a haute voix, mais l'aide que Mai durant les cas, était très utile et inévitablement nécessaire pour conclure rapidement ces derniers, évitant ainsi les dommages collatéraux.

En ce moment même, Naru se trouvait avec son équipe sur un cas assez banale, essayant de se changer les idées, oubliant l'absence de sa secrétaire.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Une jeune fille marchait dans le quartier de Shibuya écoutant de la musique avec son baladeur MP3, sa manière de marcher débordait de bonne humeur, tandis qu'elle était souriante. Chacun de ses pas faisait volait ses cheveux, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait de but précis. En la voyant ainsi, on pensait qu'elle ne faisait que de se balader dans le quartier.

Mais en réalité, elle était la fameuse employée manquante de l'entreprise SPR, qui se décida au bout de 4 bons mois de refaire surface en pleine après-midi, car elle voulait être sure que toute la bande soit là pour être sur de tous les surprendre, même si elle était certaine que son patron allait encore s'acharner contre elle pour sa disparition.

Malgré cela, elle avait vraiment hâte de tous les revoir, est-ce qu'ils allaient la trouver différente ? Sûrement, ce voyage l'avait changé plus quiconque ne le penserait. Elle s'avança de plus en plus de son objectif, son cœur commençait à s'accélérer.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer et d'avoir peur_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Peut-être que tout le monde m'en veux ? Vont-ils bien régir à mon réapparition ou au contraire ? Tant que je ne sais pas, je ne dois pas douter et continuer à avancer._

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière semblait être fermée, tout ce stress pour rien, elle voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris, tellement qu'elle se sentant honteuse.

 _Ils doivent être sur un cas. Je vais les surprendre là-bas alors._

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure afin de distinguer les énergies qui l'entoure. Au bout d'une minute, elle avait senti l'énergie de SPR, pas très loin de son ancienne école. Elle aller devoir retourner dans ces alentours après n'être pas aller en cours durant plus d'un trimestre. Elle se remit en route en boudant.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Ayako, Bô et John exorcisaient l'esprit en tous même temps, mais ils furent vite balayés par une de ces vagues d'énergies. Voyant que la sécurité de ses membres irréguliers était en danger, Naru quitta la base en courant suivi par Lin qui paniqua en voyant la réaction de Naru. Ils arrivèrent aussi vite que possible près d'eux, Bô et John étaient à bout de souffle tandis que la miko continuait à réciter, mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal a le faire.

Soudainement, Ayako tomba à terre, l'esprit remarqua cela et fonça sur elle. Paralysée par la peur, elle n'arrivait plus a bougé, elle pensait que son dernier moment lui était arrivé. Heureusement pour elle, Lin sauta vers elle, la tirant de son emplacement pour la sauver. L'esprit a quand même réussi à blesser Lin, il saignait de la jambe gauche et ne pouvait donc pas se relever.

Quand la situation devenait critique, au moment où Naru comptait utiliser ses pouvoirs, l'esprit semblait changer de cible, il regarda en direction de Naru. Remarquant cela, il courut sur le coté et rejoignit ses collègues. Mais les autres qui sont à terre remarqua que l'esprit n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant toujours dans la même direction, l'entrée de la pièce. Des bruit de pas se firent entendre, les pas semblaient se reprocher du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Au bout de quelques instants qui semblaient durer une éternité, ils virent une jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _Que faisait un civil ici ?_ se demandait Naru.

Il la regarda mais ne semblait pas la reconnaître, elle n'était pas la fille de la cliente. L'inconnue était petite, avait de long cheveux châtains caramel avec des pointes blanches qui descendait le long de son dos et tenant dans ses mains une ombrelle noir possédant sur le bord, un grande bande de tissu quadrillé de nuance de gris, et dans les oreilles de écouteurs blanc. Elle portait une robe a brettelle de couleur noir, lui arrivant au milieu de la cuisse. Par dessus, une veste courte en jean gris usée, une double ceinture en cuir marron foncé avec une grande poche sur le coté droit de la hanche. Ses jambes fines s'habillaient de grandes chaussettes rayées de couleur différente blanc/noir et gris/noir, et de petites bottines noirs à boucle argenté pour compléter la tenue.

Elle avança en direction de l'esprit, son ombrelle ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux lui cachaient le haut de son visage, son attitude dans cette situation, montrer qu'elle semblait être impassible devant le fantôme. Puis elle s'arrêta a quelques mètre de lui et le regarda.

''Gamine, pars en courant !'' hurla Bô.

''Ne reste pas là !'' cria Ayako.

''Elle ne bougea pas.'' remarqua Naru.

Elle semblait plus préoccuper par mâcher son chewing-gum selon le point de vue de SPR, que par les cris qu'elle ignora. En réalité elle était profondément dans ses pensées, mais faisait bien attention au fantôme devant elle, attendant un faux pas de sa part.

 _Elle est folle ou quoi cette fille !_ pensait Naru. _Elle va se faire tuer !_

Elle commença à faire une bulle comme si rien n'était devant elle, l'esprit agacé d'être ignoré, décida de l'attaquer, voyant cela elle eu un petit sourire. Soudainement quand, l'inconnue fit éclater la bulle de chewing-gum, l'esprit se fit envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle, personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer, pas même l'esprit.

La jeune fille fouilla rapidement dans sa poche, et jeta des morceaux de papier déchiré en l'air. Ces derniers flottèrent dans la pièce tout en tournant en rond de différente vitesse. Lin pouvait voir des écritures et des symboles dont il ignorait la signification sur les morceaux de papier.

Le fantôme ayant repris conscience et de l'énergie au passage, fonçant sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut un sourire en le voyant arriver en face d'elle. Elle regarda un instant les chasseurs de fantôme sur le sol et s'étonna de ne pas les voir intervenir. Elle ferma son ombrelle et la planta en face d'elle.

 _Ils ont l'air faibles … je me demande si c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont toujours vu ?_

Au moment où le fantôme allait la toucher, elle sauta en l'air, utilisant son ombrelle comme appuie pour s'élancer. Une fois elle l'air au dessus du fantôme, elle plaqua ses mains devant elle tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. L'onde d'énergie provoqué par ses mains activa le sort caché derrière les morceaux de papier, provoquant une colonne de lumière entourant l'esprit et la fille.

En effet, une fois chaque morceaux de papier a sa place, ils formaient un cercle magique dont l'effet était une barrière défensif interne. C'est à dire que la barrière protégeais le lanceur contre l'ennemi qui se trouvait a ses cotés.

SPR pouvait voir sur les parois de la barrières des écritures qui continuellement défilaient et changeaient comme si la barrière elle-même évoluait en puissance. La jeune fille retomba sur son ombrelle où elle tenait en équilibre sur un pied. Ses cheveux volaient a chaque fois que le fantôme se jetait sur elle et qu'il se faisait repoussé par ses vagues d'énergie.

''J'en ai marre de vous.'' murmura-t-elle en regardant en pitié le fantôme. ''Mettons fin rapidement à ce stupide combat.''

A la prochaine attaque du fantôme, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, déstabilisant le fantôme qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'où venaient les chaînes de lumière qui le transperçaient. Il chercha soit nouvelle proie, pour la voir se balancé en souriant vers le plafond.

Quand il la vit tomber, Naru ressentit de la peur, peur qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, que son énergie l'ait tué. Mais en la voyant disparaître de son champs de vision, pour ensuite la voir assisse sur une chaîne qui pendait comme une balançoire.

''C'est fini.''conclu la jeune fille en faisait un petit mouvement de main devant elle.

Des chaînes de lumières sortirent de tout les cotés de la barrière, entourant, transperçant, enveloppent et immobilisant le pauvre fantôme qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

La jeune fille fit disparaître sa balançoire, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Sa chute fut ralenti par des liens de lumière qui l'entouraient sans lui faire de mal. Une fois qu'un de ses pied toucha le sol, les liens disparurent, laissant la jeune fille devant le fantôme qui la regardait avec haine.

''Vous devriez partir dans la lumière, on vous attend monsieur. Votre femme vous attend dans l'au-delà depuis trop longtemps déjà.'' lui dit-elle avec une voix ne reflétant aucune émotion.

Le fantôme se calma et regarda la jeune fille en pleurant. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirait devant la scène, son amour l'avait transformé en ce monstre hideux et vengeur.

''Restez ici ne vous la rendra pas, ne causez plus de soucis que vous en avez fait.'' termina-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur.

Suite à ces mots, l'esprit disparut enfin, laissant la jeune fille seule dans sa barrière.

''Merci'', dit-elle en le regardant partir.

La jeune fille leva la main au ciel, brisant son sort de barrière, tandis que les morceaux de papier lui revenait en main, bien trié et bien rangé. Elle fit attention de bien le ranger dans son sac, avant de retirer difficilement son ombrelle du sol. Dans l'action, elle avait utilisé de l'énergie pour augmenter sa force afin de le planter bien droit.

Du coté de l'équipe de SPR, ils étaient tous sans voix, une inconnue arrivant de nulle part, avait vaincu l'esprit contre lequel ils ont combattu pendant 5 jours en moins de dix minutes. Ils se levèrent, difficilement pour Lin qui s'était appuyé contre Bô, tandis qu'Ayako s'inquiéta pour John qui avait fait une mauvaise chute.

Naru se leva ne quittant pas la fille se trouvant a quelques mètres de lui. Elle était de dos, et regardait encore l'endroit où se trouvait le fantôme avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il fit un pas vers elle, et aller à parler, quoi il entendit des bruit des pas assez rapidement vernir vers eux.

Masako venait enfin d'arriver essoufflé d'avoir couru, Naru lui avait interdit de quitter la base, mais quand elle a vu la jeune fille combattre l'esprit sur les écrans de surveillance dans la base, elle ne pu s'empêcher de devenir inquiète pour l'équipe. Elle regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face maintenant et remarqua aussi l'absence du fantôme, elle releva la tête pour mieux apercevoir le visage de l'inconnue, qui elle aussi leva la tête dans sa direction. Masako fut étonnée et surprise de la voir ici, et sans qu'elle puisse contrôler son corps, Masako se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnue.

''Bonjour Masako.'' soupira la jeune femme en souriant et plissant les yeux.

''Une amie à vous Hara-san, vous savez pourtant que les cas sont dangereux, heureusement que votre amie sait se débrouillé en plus d'être puissante'', commenta Naru en la regardant sévèrement. ''Merci pour votre aide.''

 _Alors il sait dire merci ce jerk !_

''Tu peux te la fermer !'' soupira Mai en regardant toujours Masako dans ses bras, elle lui caressait la tête par la même occasion.

Naru se tut en entendant le ton qu'elle venait d'utilisé pour lui parler. Le reste de la pièce sauf Masako qui riait, montrant une expression choqué. D'habitude quand une fille voyait Naru, elle lui faisait des manières et tentait de le draguer. Naru n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter aussi violemment par une femme.

''Masako n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse de me voir, espèce de sale scientifique idiot !'' cria-t-elle en le regardant l'air mauvaise. ''Au fait, Masako, merci pour ton cadeau. Je n'ai pu que le voir ce matin en rentrant chez moi. De plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier la dernière fois, pour ce que tu sais.'' 

_Scientifique idiot ? Non … impossible que ce soit elle ..._

''Mai, c'est toi ?'' Demanda Naru surpris. 

''Oui, la seule et l'unique.'' répond-t-elle froidement en le regardant. 

''Mai !'' cria Ayako et Bô en même temps, tout en lui sautant dessus et sur Masako aussi. 

''Vous me faite mal, lâchez-moi tout de suite !'' cria Mai en s'énervant et le rejetant loin d'elle et de Masako. ''Au fait, merci pour les compliments, Shibuya-san.''

Naru fut choqué de la manière dont elle l'avait appelé, tandis que les autres étaient heureux de la revoir. Ils sortirent tous du bâtiment et confirma à leur cliente que le problème était réglé. Toute l'équipe lui posait des questions sur son absence et ses voyages, elle répondit le plus honnêtement possible en leur disant que cela ne les concernait pas. Cela embêtait Naru de na pas la voir parler de l'Angleterre, car il voulait prouver a tout le monde qu'il avait raison.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient la quitter quand elle leur dit qu'elle devait partir, puis elle leur expliqua son problème scolaire et qu'elle se devait d'expliquer son absence auprès de son université. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre en dehors de son établissement, Naru ne voulait pas mais Lin avait insisté en prétextant que cela leur ferait une ptite pause après un cas aussi dure que celui-là. Il avait remarqué peu avant que Mai parte, que son gardien et assistant Lin s'était pris d'affection pour sa jeune collègue, et cela lui été insupportable. La jalousie lui faisait vraiment mal, il voulait cesser de l'aimer, mais sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui était impossible.

Il la vit ressortir du bâtiment avec un sourire au lèvre, elle s'approcha du groupe et leur dit qu'elle venait de se faire virer de l'université mais qu'elle s'en contrefichait. Cela étonna le groupe, ils savaient tous les efforts qu'elle avait effectué pour y rentrer et le nombre de nuit blanche à réviser.

''Alors on va fêter ton retour, Jou-chan'', dit Bô en passant un bras autour de son épaule. 

''Oui, si vous voulez.'' répond-t-elle en essayant d'être gentiment. ''Ça vous dit d'y aller maintenant, je connais un endroit sympa.'' 

''Si tu pense à cet endroit, alors je suis d'accord !'' ajouta Masako en lui faisait un clin d'œil complice. ''L'ambiance m'a conquise.''

''Tu veux dire les garçons très chaud qui y vont ?'' taquina Mai lui donnant un sourire narquois.

''Non ! Je ne suis pas comme une certaine personne !'' rétorqua Masako.

''Dois-je me sentir concernée ?'' ajouta Mai en souriant.

''Pense ce que tu veux … après tout c'est pas moi qui as demandé un strip-tease a un mec en récompense d'avoir réussi tes examens.'' termina Masako en rappelant le comportement de Mai très saoule.

''J'ignore totalement ce que tu insinue.'' éleva faussement la voix en se donnant un air innocent qui le semblait pas du tout. 

''Tu parle de quoi Masako ?'' demanda Ayako incrédule de voir Mai et Masako si proche. 

''Ben, du bar dans le coin de la rue de SPR, j'y vais souvent avec Mai quand j'ai du temps libre.'' répond-t-elle comme cela était évident. 

''OK …'' dit Ayako se sentant sur la touche. 

''T'es trop veille pour restez avec elles.'' rajouta Bô a son oreille pour la taquiner. 

''Tais-toi vieux pervers.'' cria-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing, ce qui fit rire Mai. 

''Vous voulez vraiment perdre votre temps, la journée n'est pas encore finie, vous savez ?'' Dit Naru véxé d'être ignoré. 

''Cela nous détendra Naru, et ce sera aussi un repos pour toi'', ajouta Lin en souriant a Mai. 

''J'ai pas le choix on dirait …'' soupira Naru vaincu, car quand Lin voulait une chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. 

''Exactement !'', confirma joyeusement Mai. ''Rendez-vous dans une heure devant ! A tout a l'heure tout le monde !''

Naru la regarda partir encore, loin de lui, sans que cela ne la dérange. Ayako et Bô se disputaient sur qui allaient conduire mais fut arrêter par John qui leur pris les clés des mains en leur apprenant qu'il avait passer avec succès son permis japonnais. Naru partit lui aussi en compagnie de Lin et Masako, en direction le bureau, il devait finir le rapport sur le cas.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mai, elle était devenue si forte, à elle-seule, elle a vaincu et convaincu un esprit de partir. Mais aussi, si différente, encore plus belle et rebelle que dans ses souvenirs, et cela lui plaisait vraiment.

 _A quoi je pense moi, Mai est juste ma secrétaire, rien de plus, son apparence ne me concerne en rien, même si elle est devenu plus sexy … faut j'arrête d'y penser,_ soupira mentalement Naru.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Une heure était passé, toute l'équipe sauf Mai était là a attendre devant le bar comme des idiots, les passants les regardaient étrangement. Il avait envie de rentrer, mais les autres avaient décidé de l'attendre a l'extérieur comme convenue.

 _Décidément elle change pas ses habitudes_ , pensa Naru.

Tout à coup une voiture turquoise de type mini arrive à toute allure devant eux avant de faire un créneau en face d'eux classer des plus dangereux selon l'équipe, mais une question se posait, comment une si petite voiture pouvait rouler à une telle vitesse.

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, Mai était la conductrice folle. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'excusa de son retard. Être en retard a sa propre fête, Mai s'en sentit gênée. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar, Mai salua la personne qui tenait le comptoir, et quelques autres clients, la jalousie montait dans le cœur de Naru.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle et disaient leurs commandes à la serveuse. La musique convenait à Naru, il ne s'attendait pas un lieu aussi calme et reposant pour les nerfs. La fête se déroula merveilleusement bien, même Naru semblait se détendre malgré qu'il ne le montrait peu, cela rassurait Mai, il ne lui en voulais pas.

Elle remarqua qu'une personne l'observait de loin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se leva et s'éloigna du groupe. Une fois à proximité de la personne, elle reconnu Minami, l'autre lui sourit et l'invita dehors à discuter.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Comme dit avant, cette histoire est un vrai succès ! Les vues explosent, et cela me m'étonnerait pas qu'elle explose rapidement après que j'ai publié ce chapitre.**

 **La scène du combat avec le fantôme n'était pas comme ça a l'origine, avant Mai faisait juste apparaître une chaîne de lumière qui piège l'esprit et lui parlait ensuite. Puis je me suis dit, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi … faible. Eh oui, l'équipa a galérait pendant 5 jours a le faire partir, et ce n'est pas un Mai toute gentille et souriante qui allait le faire partir comme rien n'était. Non il fallait que l'esprit se calme, se sente en danger, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son âme.**

 **Pour ceux qui diront : ''Comment Mai sait où SPR se trouvent ?'' je répond, elle ressent les énergies. Et pour ceux qui diront ça : ''Comment Mai savait pour l'histoire de l'esprit et sa femme ?'' Je vous dirais que Mai a encore des rêves a propos de cas de SPR quand elle se trouve au Japon, qu'elle repousse ou pas, donc elle savait qu'ils se trouvaient encore a Tokyo et qu'elle pouvait aider.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	9. Une Mai différente … ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 9 : Une Mai différente … ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Minami avait l'air sérieuse, ce qui inquiéta Mai. C'était rare de la voir sérieuse, Haruka avait pris l'habitude de prendre la vie avec légèreté et gaieté, montrant rarement des sentiments assez forts. Son inquiétude se confirma quand Minami lui parla de sa première rencontre avec SPR mais surtout de sa visite surprise sur son lieu de travail, ainsi des informations qu'elle leur avait livré plus en détails qu'au téléphone.

Mai ne savait pas comment régir, elle se sentait trahie par Minami mais aussi de son équipe qui faisait comme si rien n'était. Le fait qu'une personne apprenne pour l'horrible existence de sa mère et son véritable comportement, était gênant a ses yeux, alors que se soit sa famille et ses amis qui le sachent, c'était l'humiliation ultime.

 _Comment Minami a pu me faire ça ? Et si Naru voulait maintenant se renseigner sur mon passé suite a ces révélations ? Comment réagirait-il ? Bien ou mal ?_

Haruka lui donna un simple avertissement :

''Tu devrais mieux leur mentir, sinon ils découvriront tôt ou tard la partie de ton passé que tu ne cesse de repousser au fond de toi.'', lui reprocha-t-elle.

''Occupe-toi de tes affaires, si te ne veux pas qu'un jour le contrat soit annulé définitivement'' menaça Mai.

''Tu es incapable de rompre mon contrat, n'oublie pas l'énergie qu'il te faudrait pour le faire.''

''Je sais ! Mais pourquoi !'' s'énerva Mai avec rage.

''Je leur ai raconter mon histoire pour les distraire et il semblerais que Lin Koujo soit bien le frère de Xiu. Parler de moi et de ce qui s'est passé m'a … déstabiliser, je me suis pas montré autant depuis ces 6 dernières années. En tout cas, ils ne pensent pas a se renseigner eux- même sur toi et Kai, sinon tu risque de le regretter le moment voulu.''

''Et c'est toi qui me fais la leçon ?'' lui rétorqua Mai en la regardant de travers.

''Mai … n'oublie jamais ton passé, tes pêchés et surtout qui tu es. J'ai l'impression que tu t'égare de ton but.'' dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. ''Au revoir, j'étais heureuse de te revoir, passe une bonne soirée avec tes amis.''

Minami la laissant seule avec ses doutes dans la rue, tandis que Mai réalisa qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être avec SPR, que ces personnes s'inquiètent pour elle. Mai décida de retourner à l'intérieur comme si rien n'était, avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Ayako et Bô étaient bourrés, flirtaient avec Yasu qui se moquaient d'eux, comme de simple inconnu, Naru et Lin discutaient encore du travail à une table voisine de celle d'origine, tandis que Masako et John se regardèrent, ils se demandaient sûrement comment tout cela était arrivé.

Une fois que tout le monde parti, Naru proposa à Mai de la raccompagner, elle n'était pas en état de conduire après la cuite qu'elle s'est prise, en voulant défier Ayako sur celle qui avalerai le plus de choppe de bière. Ils étaient seulement tout les deux, les autres étaient pris en charge par Lin.

Naru voulait lui faire part de ses sentiments, espérant qu'elle ne souvienne pas le lendemain, il voulait juste que cela sorte, malheureusement, au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui reprochait d'habiter trop loin. Mai l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de marcher droit devant elle en accélérant le pas, avant de se mettre à courir. Elle ne supportait plus son comportement, et sentit la rage montait en elle, et malheureusement dans ses cas-là elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.

La voyant partir, il lui courrait après, espérant se rattrapait de sa connerie, il lui achoppa le poignet et comprit immédiatement son comportement, en voyant ses yeux effrayés et de l'énergie se dégageait de sa secrétaire. Il sentait que Mai perdait le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, pour la calmer il l'attira dans un parc et l'enlaça tendrement. Il s'excusa de son comportement, tandis que Mai ne réalisait toujours pas la situation, elle dans les bras de Naru.

 _Pourquoi il fait ça?Je ne suis pas un remplacement a Eugène !_

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, elle repoussa avec violence Naru, elle rougissait fortement et lui dit qu'elle continuerait le chemin seule. Bien sur, Naru ne la laissa pas seule et la convainquit encore une fois de l'accompagner.

Le reste du la route fut très calme, aucun des deux n'avait plus dit un mot et la distance entre eux était plus grande. Finalement, ils finissaient leur route devant une grande maison entouré d'un grand jardin. Jamais Naru n'aurait cru que Mai puisse habiter dans une telle demeure, elle était comparable à la sienne en Angleterre, donc il pensa qu'elle s'était trompée, et lui posa la question.

Mai ne lui répondit pas, préférant laisser Naru dans ses réflexions et questions stupides, elle marcha en direction de la porte principale, ouvrit la porte, et rencontra son frère qui semblait énervé, il la regarda avec des yeux perçant.

''Oups.'' murmura Mai en voyant son frère.

''Hum, tu peux le dire, tu devais rentrer à 23h, pas à 1h32 !'' Cria-t-il en lui montrant sa montre.

''Aie, arrête de crier, c'est pas toi a me dire qu'il faut profitez de la vie.'' lui rétorqua Mai en faisant la moue.

''Oui, mais seulement si je suis avec toi.'' dit Kai autoritairement en croisant les bras.

''Bof, on peut pas s'amuser avec toi ! T'es trop lourd !'' pleurnicha faussement Mai en serrant les poing sur le coin des ses yeux pour se donner un air mignon.

''Je veux juste te protéger, tu sais, j'étais vraiment inquiet.'' rougissait Kai, puis dit jalousement. ''En plus tu rentre avec un garçon.''

''Eh ! J'ai jamais rien dit quand une fille sortait de ta chambre en tenant ses fringues dans les bras.'' rétorqua Mai avec jalousie. ''En plus la plupart du temps, elle me disais a quel point tu étais formidable au lit !''

''Cela n'a rien à voir ! Les petites sœurs doivent toujours demandé a leur grand frère pour inviter un garçon à la maison !'' déclara Kai gêné par la déclaration de sa sœur.

''Il me raccompagnait pour sa défense.'' ajouta innocemment Mai.

''Mai, si un garçon souhaite te raccompagner c'est qu'il veut bien plus que rentrer boire un café comme remerciement.'' expliqua Kai en posant ses mains les épaules de sa sœur.

''Je ne suis pas stupide !'' cria Mai toute rouge, assez consciente pour comprendre le sous entendu de son frère. ''En fait ce qui te dérange, c'est que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi !''

''Non … bien sur que non.'' rougi Kai en essayant de garder un peu de dignité devant elle.

''Jaloux, t'es vraiment jaloux Kaaiii!'' se moqua Mai, qui trébucha sur son frère.

Kai profita de sa chute pour la porter, en voyant Naru lui lancer un regard jaloux, il prit Mai comme une mariée, et l'emmena à l'intérieur et ferma la porte aussi tôt en disant à Naru de repartir. Naru n'a pas eu d'autre choix de partir, lui qui espérait tant de ce moment. Il avait aussi remarquer que Mai semblait heureuse dans les bras de son frère, il savait que l'alcool ne pouvait pas produire un regard plein de passion qui était présent dans les yeux de Mai quand son frère la prise dans ses bras.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu normal, comme si les derniers mois avaient été oublié, les irréguliers occupaient les lieux en buvant du thé, parlant de tout et de rien ; Lin continuait à travailler dans son bureau, tout comme Naru.

En fin presque normal, Mai, la seconde assistance semblait pour une raison inconnue, prendre son travail au sérieux, en prenant même de l'avance sur ses tâches, tout en souriant. La matinée fut calme, sans rebondissement, car Naru n'avait vraiment rien à reprocher à Mai, elle effectué son travail avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et ne lui criait pas dessus quand il lui ordonnait du thé.

Les irréguliers avaient remarqué un changement chez Mai, elle semblait être devenue plus mature : elle arrivait à l'heure au travail, elle aidait même Lin dans son travail ; et aussi plus puissante au niveau de ses pouvoirs, la résolution du dernier cas l'avait bien prouvé.

Dans l'après midi, Mai apporta sa 15èmes tasse de thé à Naru, il remarqua un détail qui l'alarma, Mai n'attendait plus qu'il lui dit merci avant de partir, comme si elle l'évitait. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, il lui demanda si elle était en colère contre lui, elle répondu sans se retourner, d'un ton calme et posé : ''Non, je ne veux simplement pas perdre de temps sur mon travail, Shibuya-san.''

Elle partit, Naru fut surpris de la façon dont elle la appelait.

 _Est-ce qu'elle me déteste ?_ pensa l'idiot scientifique.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer en pleine après-midi, Mai se leva, dit la même chose que d'habitude, en installant le client dans un siège à coté des irréguliers et en lui offrant un thé. Elle alla annoncer l'arrivé du client à son patron et à Lin avant de préparer un nouvel dossier pour ce dernier. Le client était italien et avait à peine la trentaine mais était très sérieux dans ces gestes. Elle compris vite qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien le japonais et commença à lui parler en italien à le surprise de tous, même de l'italien.

 **''Mon patron va vous recevoir, monsieur ?''** dis Mai en lui montrant un fauteuil pour qu'il patiente.

 **''Oh ! Vous parlez très bien l'italien. Mon nom est Christiano Marcelo, mademoiselle ?''** s'étonna l'homme en lui baisant la main.

 **''Je peux vous poser une question, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?''** , demanda Mai curieuse d'un détail.

'' **Faite, ne vous gênez pas.''** l'encouragea Marcelo.

 **''Pourquoi un italien vient au Japon pour voir notre entreprise, est-ce que nous sommes célèbre en Europe ?''** dit-elle curieuse.

 **''Non, désolé mademoiselle.''** , répondit Marcelo avec un petit sourire.

Naru et Lin entra dans la pièce, et vit Mai et le client discutaient, Naru ne comprenais pas un seul mot de leur discussion, et se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Les deux concernés se retournèrent, Mai expliqua un client que le plus jeune était le patron.

''Shibuya-san, Lin-san, je vous présente Mr Marcelo Christiano.'' dit-elle en désignant le client qui la dévorait des yeux. ''Comme vous avez du le remarquer, il est originaire d'Italie.'' 

''Mai, vous parlez italien ?'' Demanda Lin. 

''Bien sur, mais ce n'est pas très compliqué.'' dit-elle simplement. ''C'est une langue très facile à apprendre comparée a l'allemand ou au français qui une structure grammaticale compliquée, sans compter la conjugaison horrible de ces langues.'' expliqua Mai, sous le regard étonné de ses collègues. ''De plus la culture de ce pays est très riche.'' 

''Donc Mr Marcelo, pour quelle raison vous êtes venu nous voir ?'' demanda Naru au client. 

''Naru, il ne parle pas très bien le japonais, donc cela ne te dérange pas si je m'occupe de l'entretien.'' demanda Mai à la surprise de ce dernier. 

''D'accord si cela ne te dérange.'' dit Naru complètement étonné. 

''Merci !'' lui dit-elle et se tourna vers le client. **''Je vais m'occuper des questions à la place de mon patron, donc pourquoi êtes-vous venue nous voir ?''**

 **''J'ai hérité d'une maison à Hinoshima de ma grand-mère maternel il y a quelques années, j'ai décidé de la vendre mais des étranges événements ce sont déroulé durant les visites de l'immobilier.''  
**

 **''Quels genres d'événements, pouvez être précis ?''** demanda-elle en notant sur son calepin. 

**''Des portes qui claquent, des pannes de courant, des meubles qui changent de place, et dernièrement des miroirs et des fenêtres qui se brisent ou qui visent les éventuels acheteurs.''  
**

 **''Attendez quelques minutes, que je discute de votre cas avec mon patron.''** informa Mai en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. **  
**

 **''OK.''**

Mai tendit ses notes à Naru, il allait les donner à Lin mais quand il vit qu'elles étaient écrites en anglais, il regarda Mai, combien de surprise allait-elle encore lui faire ? Il mit plusieurs minutes à lire les notes, Mai avait une belle écriture. Il se tourna vers elle lui donna son affirmation pour le cas. Cette dernière retourna aux cotés du client pour le prévenir de sa réponse et des conditions habituels.

 **''Il prend votre cas, pouvez-vous prévoir 3 pièce, 2 qui serviront de chambre et une qui nous servira de base.''** explique-t-elle. **''Nous viendrons demain après-midi, au revoir et passez un bonne journée.''  
**

 **''Vous aussi, bella signora !''** dit-il en lui souriant. **''** **Au fait, je dois repartir en Italie ce soir, donc c'est ma sœur qui vous accueillera, voici l'adresse.''**

Elle rougissait fortement au compliment du client, ce qui fit rire ce dernier, elle ne pensait pas se faire draguer à son travail, elle eu un léger sourire en pensant qu'elle devait être belle aux yeux de l'homme, après tout elle était une femme, et toute les femmes aiment se sentir désirables.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'équipe pour différente raisons. Naru était certain de ne pas s'entendre avec cet homme, tout comme Bô qui connaissait la signification de bella signora. Mai fit joyeusement du thé à tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à coté de Masako, elle voulait juste boire une tasse de thé tranquillement en pensant au compliment, mais elle se fit assaini des questions.

''Mai, je ne savais pas que tu parlais l'Italien. J'ai entendu dire que l'Italie était le pays le plus remplie de dragueurs.'' dit innocemment Ayako pendant que Naru s'intéressait de plus en plus à la conversation. 

''Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je l'ai apprise.'' précisa Mai en buvant son thé. 

''Alors quelle est la raison ?'' Demanda Bô jouant son rôle de grand frère. 

''L'ennuie. Je m'ennuyai beaucoup à l'école primaire donc j'ai appris cette langue.'' conclue Mai. ''Et aussi que ma famille avait une maison de vacances a Rome, il me semble.'' 

''Rome, un très belle ville, dommage que j'y allais seulement pour ma formation, j'aurai bien voulu plus la découvrir.'' dit tristement John.

''Si tu veux, je peux te la prêter quand tu voudras y aller, j'ai encore les clés, et je ne pense pas que cela dérangerait Kai que je le fasse quand je lui dirais que tu es un prêtre.'' dit Mai gentiment tout en buvant son thé calmement. ''Faudra que j'y retourne pour la nettoyer avant, je ne voudrais pas que tu loge dans une maison sale.''

''Merci, sinon, tu as mis combien d'années à l'apprendre, parce qu'apprendre la langue juste pour aller en vacances, c'est beaucoup.'' demanda John. 

''1 mois, pourquoi ?'' répondit Mai franchement. 

''1 mois, OK … Quoi, comment tu as fait Jou-chan ?'' Cria Bô. 

''L'ennuie a étrange pouvoir sur moi, mais si tu veux savoir ce n'est pas la seule langue que je maîtrise, Kai m'a toujours dit d'apprendre un maximum de chose qui peuvent être utile à l'avenir.'' ajouta joyeusement Mai en souriant a la pensée de son frère. ''Alors que lui, ne le fait pas.'' 

''Vraiment, tu n'exagère pas un peu, Mai !'' dit Naru pour 'incruster dans la conversation. ''T'es est bien trop stupide pour un tel exploit.''

Une veine sur le front de Mai venait d'exploser suite à la remarque, elle en pouvait plus, elle va lui fermer son claquet à ce scientifique idiot.

''Y a en marre de tes critiques ! Moi, stupide, je pari que je suis plus intelligente que toi ! Ce n'est pas que tu maîtrise un domaine à la soit disant perfection qu'il faut se croire supérieur aux autres ! D'après toi, pourquoi le lycée ne disait jamais rien à propos de mes absences répétitives !'' cria Mai totalment énervée que son énergie se faisait sentir dans la pièce.

''Non tu vas me le dire, toi qui te crois plus maligne.'' répond Naru qui n'appréciait pas le ton de Mai.

''Je suis aux yeux du Japon une surdoué Mr l'idiot, si tu te renseignais sur tes employés tu serais cela, que j'ai déjà obtenue mon Bac, en plus des autres diplômes qui ont suivi.'' répondit avec un sourire en coin Mai.

''…'' se tut Naru étonné par cette dernière information.

''Tu ne dis plus rien, Shibuya-san'', rajouta Mai avec de la haine dans la voix. ''Et aussi, je te précise autre chose, ne m'appelle plus jamais Mai, tu n'es que mon patron, Shibuya-san, alors comporte toi comme tel !'' dit-elle en regardant toute l'équipe. ''Et cela compte aussi pour vous, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san et Yasuhara-san, nous sommes juste collègue et comporter comme tels'', reprocha-t-elle avec un regard haineux.

''Comme vous voulez Taniyama-san'', dit Naru.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Coucou ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps a posté ce chapitre ! Mais devinez qui a choppé la grippe juste après en avoir guérie ? Pas d'idée, pas de réponse ? Eh bien MOI ! tellement cloué au lit et malade que je ne faisais que passer du temps sur mon lit loin de mes écrans pour évité d'aggraver ce fichu mal de crâne sans compté la faiblesse qui m'envahissait !**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	10. Petite vengeance ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 10 : Petite vengeance … ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Mai partit en direction de la cuisine d'un pas lourd, elle sentait qu'elle allait le frapper. Dans la salle principale, tout le monde étaient bouche bée, Mai s'était très bien défendu devant Naru, qui se senti humilié devant elle, elle avait remis en question sa façon de gérer ses employés devant les irréguliers.

''Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour Mai gagner contre Naru'', dit étonnée Masako.

''Vous devrez apprendre à vous taire Hara-san'', précisa Naru avec agacement et colère dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas vu Mai sortir de la cuisine, qui l'avait entendu a son plus grand malheur. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il constata qu'elle tenait une théière fumante de thé dans ses mains. Il pensait que Mai lui avait du thé pour s'excuser, et sourit en lui tendant sa tasse de thé vide en lui disant simplement « Thé ». Elle lui répondit simplement « OK » la tête baissée, mais au lieu de le servir, elle marchait et arriva devant lui, et vida la théière sur la tête de ce dernier.

Naru se mit a crier de surprise mais aussi de douleur du au liquide brûlant coulant sur sa tête et son corps. Bien sur ses cris confirmèrent bien que la scène se déroulant dans le salon était bien réelle.

Mais ce geste le choqua plus que tout, il faut dire que le thé était tiède et que ce n'était pas le genre de Mai de faire ce genre de truc. Ayako et Bô se sentaient si fière de leur Mai, comme des parents pour leur enfant. Yasu se marrait alors que John et Masako devenaient blanc comme des linges, ils avaient peur de la réaction de Naru. Mai releva la tête, son sourire carnassier et ses yeux caramels teint d'une lueur rouge et remplie de sa haine, se voyaient sur son visage, jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Naru frissonnait à la vue de Mai, pendant un instant il avait cru que Mai allait le tuer.

''Merde, Mai !'' jura Naru effrayé.

''Ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça ! C'est pas que tu es en colère contre moi que tu dois t'en prendre à Masako! Vraiment tu te comporte comme un gamin !'' cria avec rage Mai. ''Je me demande pourquoi je continue a travailler ici.'' murmura-elle faiblement.

''Ce n'est pas la peine Mai …'' dit faiblement Masako en se cachant derrière sa manche.

''Non, Masako ! Il faut savoir s'affirmer quand on est une femme !'' ajouta Mai. ''Surtout contre ce genre de mec.'' dit-elle en regardant Naru de travers.

Elle regarda l'horloge, et vit qu'il était 18h, elle avait terminer sa journée de travail. Elle retourna dans son bureau récupérer ses affaires et fit signe à Masako de la suivre. Masako se leva et fit au revoir à l'équipe avant de suivre Mai. Les deux jeunes filles fient un bref salut en direction de l'équipe, une fois partie du bureau se dirigèrent au bar en bas de la rue. Une fois rentrer dans le bar, elles s'installèrent au comptoir et commencèrent a parler de ce qui venait de ce passer et du mois qui s'est déroulé.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Dans le bureau, Naru était toujours aussi trempé par le thé de Mai, Ayako et Bô essayaient de ne pas rire pendant que John calmait Kazuya en lui donnant une serviette, et Lin alla chercher une chemise propre pour son protégé. Il était resté silencieux, pas un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis l'incident.

Le vide et l'incompréhension l'envahissait, Mai n'aurait fait cela avant, quelque chose s'était passée durant sa disparition, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il devait savoir le pourquoi du comment à propos de celle qu'il aime. Il voulait tant revoir son sourire lumineux, entendre sa voix l'appeler, maintenant, il en était certain, il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Quand il reçu une nouvelle chemise, il partit dans son bureau s'habiller et retourna dans la salle. Il commença à parler à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

''Pourquoi elle me déteste tant ? Elle me disait toujours qu'elle m'aimait, alors pourquoi ?'' murmura-t-il doucement à lui-même.

''Tu te pose vraiment cette question Olivier ?'' parle Lin après être sorti de son bureau. 

''Je … laisse moi tranquille, Lin, s'il te plaît.'' lui demanda Noll.

''Désolé, mais je refuse.'' répond Lin.

''C'est étonnant de votre part ce genre de comportement, Lin-san.'' dit John.

''Lin retourne travailler maintenant.'' ordonna Naru.

''Je partirai après t'avoir dit certaines choses.'' dit Lin. ''A toi mais aussi à vous Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san et Yasuhara-san.'' 

''Ben parle !'' s'énerva Naru. 

''Depuis notre retour au Japon, tu t'es comporté comme un gamin et surtout comme un vrai connard avec Mai, tu t'amusais avec ses sentiments et les utilisaient pour la faire travailler ou l'humilier. En plus de cela, tu savais bien qu'elle supporterait cela seulement car elle nous considère comme sa famille, à part nous, elle n'a rien et tu en as profité !'' dit-il en regardant Naru. ''Mais en réalité vous ne méritez pas un tel privilège de la part de Mai.'', continua-t-il en les regardant tous. ''Après le précédant cas, celui avant celui qui a provoqué ton accident, Mai a voulu se suicider, se suicider alors que son anniversaire arrivait bientôt, anniversaire qu'elle semblait attendre avec impatience, anniversaire que vous ne lui avait jamais souhaité pendant ces 3 dernières années, et qu'elle ne vous as jamais reproché.'' 

''Quoi, Mai a fait ça ?'' Dit Ayako horrifiée par cette révélation. 

''Mai … pourquoi?'' se demandait Yasu. 

''Je ne mérite pas de la considérer comme ma fille.'' ajouta Bô se tenant la tête avec les mains. 

''C'est Masako qui l'a découverte en train de se mutiler légèrement, juste a sang, les bras et les jambes dans la salle de bain de son appartement. Après avoir récupéré son cutter, elle m'a appelé moi et John pour que nous lui donnions les premier soins, car elle refusait de sortir et d'aller à l'hôpital.'' précisa Lin. ''Rappeler vous de les tenues qu'elle portait dernièrement, comme le jour de sa disparition, de longue robe ou des t-shirt avec des manches plus longues que ses bras, et des pantalons trop grand pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas vous en parler, elle disait qu'une famille sait quand quelque chose ne va pas avec l'un de ses membres, mais malgré cela, personne n'a rien remarqué … alors elle en a pas parler car elle en portait encore les traces.''

''Je vous trouve très bavard aujourd'hui, Lin-san.'' rajouta Ayako.

''Je veux juste que vous voyez chacun vos torts et que le cas de demain se déroule sans problème pour Mai.'' répondit Lin.

''Il n'y pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Bô.

''Je ne veux plus revoir ce genre de scène, Mai saignant, son sourire effacé, avec des larmes qui coulaient toutes seules et ses yeux sans vie, elle était comme brisée physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement semblable une poupée en porcelaine fissurée.'' murmura Lin en se rappelant de la scène, tandis que John hochait la tête.

Le restant de personne, se sentait tous coupable de n'avoir pas remarqué la souffrance qu'elle enduré. Et surtout, ils réalisèrent le peu d'attention accordée à Mai de leur part. Lin reparti dans son bureau tandis que John s'éclipsait sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ayako et Bô se sentaient plus mal, ils ne méritaient la gentillesse de leur fille, Ayako pleurait encore en imaginant la scène décrite par Lin, en se tenait dans les bras de Bô qui la serait dans ses bras, ils étaient restez assis sur le canapé la salle de repos de SPR. Pendant qu'Ayako marmonnait des excuses et que Bô la réconfortait, Yasu était rentré dans la cuisine.

A peine le seuil de la porte passé, il s'écroula par terre, ses jambes ne pouvait plus le porter, il était son grand frère dans l'équipe, toujours celui qui l'a fait rire, il aurait du remarquer Mai, le mal qui la rongeait, ses souffrances. Il laissa des larmes couler à flot en silence sur son visage, ce dernier ne souriais plus, il était terne, rien qu'a imaginer Mai en telle difficulté ou avoir mal, lui était insoutenable.

Naru assis à son bureau ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'image de Mai couverte de sang, la mort aurait pu la prendre avec lui ce jour-là, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Il voulait se déclarer à elle, lui poser des questions sur sa visite au cimetière sur la tombe de Gène, mais il manquait de courage, il fuyait toute réalité en s'enfermant dans son monde, SPR.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Plus tard dans la journée, vers 21h, deux jeunes filles sortaient d'un bar, certains client mais aussi le patron du bar, les saluaient. Toutes deux souriait, mais pas pour la même raison, Masako souriait en rougissant tandis que Mai avait un sourire de victoire.

Aucunes des deux étaient saoul, elles semblaient de très bonne humeur, après tout Mai était d'accord que Masako se déclare à John, Masako se demandait encore comment Mai avait deviné l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le prêtre, mais cette dernière disant toujours « secret » en posant son doigt sur ces lèvres.

Mai eu soudainement une idée en tête pour voir si le prêtre s'intéressait à Masako, elle lui fit part, un rougissement excessif apparu sur les joues de Masako, elle voulait lui dire non, mais Mai ne la laissa pas parler, elle comptait bien le mettre en place, son fameux plan. Elle envoya un message à Lin, lui demandant de venir la chercher demain matin avec l'équipe à 8h pour se rendre chez le client. Elle était la seule à connaître l'adresse, cela l'arrangeait. Elle rit mentalement, tandis que Masako s'inquiétait de plus en plus que la visage de Mai s'assombrissait.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que je vais aller mieux pour pouvoir vite écrire la suite.

Au revoir

Kairy Dream


	11. Présentation ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 11 : Présentation … ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Masako se trouvait dans le salon de la maison de Mai, à l'attendre patiemment en compagnie de son frère, Kai. Elle l'observa discrètement, et remarqua beaucoup de similitude entre lui et sa sœur. Il avait les cheveux courts avec une frange désordonnée, de même couleur que Mai. Il avait aussi les même yeux qu'elle, juste en plus masculin, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Mai en version mâle.

La seule différence qu'elle leur trouva, est l'aura qu'il dégageait, Mai semblait pleine de vie mais aussi très fragile, forçant les autres ressentir le besoin de la protéger. Tandis que l'homme en face d'elle, se montrait fort et confiant, de par sa grande taille mais aussi son air silencieux et son regard qui contenait ses émotions.

''Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ?'' dit Kai en la coupant dans ses réflexions.

''Non ça ira, je me disais seulement que vous et Mai, vous ressemblaient beaucoup.'' dit-elle timidement. ''Elle en a de la chance d'avoir un grand frère.''

''Petit frère.'' rectifia Kai en rougissant par la gêne. ''On dirait pas, mais je suis son petit frère.''

''Ah ! Désolée ...'' s'excusa Masako en pensant avoir fait une bêtise. ''Je crois que je me suis pas encore présentée, je suis Hara Masako. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.''

''Minami Kai, de même.'' sourit Kai en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra. ''J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.''

''C'est étrange, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille …'' remarqua Masako perplexe.

''Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable envers une amie de ma sœur, mais je vous prierai de ne pas évoquer ce détail en notre présence … certains sujets sont sensibles.'' coupa Kai calmement.

''Je suis désolée.'' s'excusa de nouveau Masako qui se demandait ce qui faisait Mai.

''Comment vous avez connu Mai ?'' demanda-t-il pour essayer de faire la conversation, car si Mai venait de voir qu'il déprimait son amie, elle lui en voudrait.

''Lors d'un cas dans son école, elle avait eu un accident avec une caméra et une étagère lui tombant dessus.'' expliqua Masako. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lin, l'assistant de Naru, l'a protégé et il n'a pas pu continuer de travailler. Donc Naru a demandé, enfin plutôt forcé Mai a travailler pour lui durant ce cas pour remplacer Lin. Ensuite, après ce cas, il lui a ordonné de travailler pour lui, afin de rembourser la caméra qui avait été cassé sans bien sur lui dire qu'elle était sous assurance, et donc elle ne lui devait rien.''

''Il a joué avec ma sœur … j'aurais du le buter ce connard l'autre soir.'' murmura Kai d'un ton menaçant.

''Mai et moi n'avons toujours été en bon terme, pas que je ne l'aimais pas … disons que j'étais jalouse de l'attention que Naru avait pour elle, mais aussi de sa facilité à aller vers les autres, et donc j'étais souvent désagréable avec elle.'' avoua tristement Masako.

Lorsque que Kai allait répliquer a cet aveux, Mai rentra dans la pièce avec un plateau comportant du thé et des petits gâteaux. Elle le posa sur la table basse, et s'assit à coté de Masako.

''Arrête de parler du passé Masako, maintenant ce qui compte c'est qu'on est amie et que personne n'ose dirent le contraire sinon il aura affaire à moi.'' dit Mai en lui serrant la main pour la rassurer. ''Le repas ne sera prêt que dans un petit moment, alors n'hésite pas à boire du thé en attendant. Et toi Kai, je te la confie pour pas qu'elle parte.''

Puis Mai se leva et s'étira pour oublier sa fatigue, avant de repartir dans la cuisine, laissant de nouveau son frère et son amie ensemble.

''Je me demande quand même comment vous êtes devenues amies toutes les deux ? Ma sœur n'est pas aussi doué que tu le pense pour se faire des amis.'' souffla Kai en buvant du thé.

''Si je t'en parle, en tant que frère tu ne voudras pas qu'elle retourne sur un cas avec le risque que cela pourrait être pire que prévu.'' dit-elle d'une petite voix.

''S'il te plaît, dis le moi, même si je sens que je ne vais pas aimé.'' demanda Kai en la regardant dans les yeux. ''Je n'ai pas été là ces dernières années, et elle ne veut pas me parler de cette période, pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser à propos de mon départ sûrement. Mais je pense avoir le droit de savoir.''

''On avait été envoyé là-bas sous la demande du professeur de Naru.'' commença Masako calmement, ne présageant rien de bon. ''Le cas se déroulait dans une maison très étrange, ressemblant à un labyrinthe, des escaliers menant aux plafonds, des portes conduisant à des murs, ou encore des fenêtres donnant sur la pièce suivantes. Durant le cas, Mai avait vécu en rêve la mort d'une des victimes du fantôme, elle s'est fait ensuite possédée par l'esprit de cette victime. Et finalement, Naru en a conclu qu'on ne pouvait rien faire et qu'on devait partir au plus vite. Mais … Mai et moi, nous nous sommes disputées … et je me suis séparée d'elle, juste un instant qui n'a duré que quelques secondes … ces quelques secondes on suffit pour que l'esprit puisse en profiter pour m'enlever.'' expliqua Masako en se souvenant de tout. ''Si Mai n'avait été là, je pense que je serai morte.''

''Ne dis pas ça.'' dit gêné Kai. ''Je suis sur que tu aurais été sauvé même sans Mai.''

''Pourtant c'est la pure vérité, Mai est la seule qui savait où se trouvait la pièce où j'étais prisonnière, elle n'a pas hésité a retourner dans le monde astral pour trouver une solution. Elle m'a réconforté et donné de l'espoir en plus de Gêne, elle m'a même confié son charme, la clé de son ancienne maison pour me protéger. Elle n'a pas attendu les autres et est venue directement me trouver, quand elle a vu ce monstre venir a nous, elle a su trouver le calme pour réciter un sort.'' s'écria Masako. ''Elle failli mourir par la main de cet esprit, juste pour moi. Les autres sont seulement arrivé a temps pour empêcher Mai de mourir et pour enfin nous sortir de là.''

Kai se tut en réfléchissant aux propos de la jeune fille et réalisa que sa sœur n'avait pas été en sécurité depuis son départ, la situation était devenue pire, sa sœur avait libéré ses pouvoirs pour se protéger elle et ses amis, tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de rester a ses cotés. Pourtant, il était parti le bien de sa sœur, il avait du lui briser le cœur pour la sauver de ce qui pouvait se passer si il restait.

''Minami-san ? Je suis désolée si j'ai ...''

''Ma grande sœur a toujours su se débrouiller pour faire face à l'adversité, même si elle devait se sacrifier pour ça.'' dit-il simplement la tête baissée. ''Elle a toujours été comme ça, se sacrifier pour les autres, donc, j'avais décidé à l'époque que le seul moyen de la protéger, était qu'elle ne se lie avec personne d'autre que moi. C'est vraiment égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je ne pense pas, Mai est très têtue, alors peut-être qu'a l'époque c'était la bonne solution, mais maintenant, vous tout deux adultes, alors, il faut trouver autre chose.'' donna-t-elle son opinion en lui souriant derrière sa manche.

''Je suis content qu'elle est une amie comme vous, car je sais qu'elle pourra se tourner vers vous dans le besoin.'' lui dit-il en lui souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle dans cette maison.

''C'est prêt ! On peut passer a table !'' cria Mai en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle regarda son frère souriant à Masako, elle avait l'impression arriver a un moment délicat. Masako semblait se détendre enfin de la présence de son frère, se demandant qu'avait l'idiot pour réussir un telle exploit.

''Kai, arrête de la draguer, elle a déjà quelqu'un en vue, c'est la raison de sa présence ici.'' souffla Mai en éloignant Masako de lui.

''Attend … toi et elle … vous … vous êtes en couple…'' baragouina Kai en rougissant.

''Kai ! Baka !'' cria Mai en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. ''Viens Masako, on va manger, laissons cet idiot seul, je crois qu'il en a besoin.''

Mai tira Masako par la main, sortant du salon où Kai était allongé sur le sol, se tenant le ventre. Ce dernier, malgré la douleur et les propos de sa sœur, était fière qu'elle puisse porter un tel coup. Maintenant, il est certain qu'elle pouvait se protéger des nuisibles.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'hésite un peu de mettre en ligne des chapitres, de peur que cela ne plaise pas ou que j'ai fait trop de fautes … mais je prends mon courage et je poste ce chapitre et les autres qui suivront plus tard.

Au revoir

Kairy Dream


	12. Un moment entre filles ?

**Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

 **Qui est Mai ?**

 **Résumé :** Mai, allant de plus en plus mal psychologiquement, décide de disparaître en compagnie d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Mai va-t-elle revenir changée ? Mais plus important, qui est exactement ''Mai'' ?

 **Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de Ghost Hunt. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Bla bla = pensée_

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

 **Chapitre 12 : Un moment entre filles … ?**

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mai et Masako se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, qui ressemblait à une suite. Dedans, il y avait un mini salon, une porte menant à une salle de bain, et une autre menant à un dressing. Bien sur il y avait un lit, un lit qui était très grand pouvant facilement accueillir plus 3-4 personnes. La chambre était dans des couleur claires de marron et beige, ce fut un espace très reposant pour les deux jeunes filles.

La soirée avait bien été entamé, elle venaient de prendre un bain ensemble, aidant l'autre a se laver les cheveux ou encore a se frotter le dos. Elles décidèrent donc de se mettre en pyjama en sortant de la salle de bai, en serviette, et commençaient à réfléchir sur un moyen que John remarque Masako de manière romantique. Mais leur discussions fut interrompu par Kai qui toquait à la porte.

''Entre, c'est ouvert !'' Cria Mai assisse sur son lit.

''Je suis venue m'excuser … mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je ne draguais pas ton amie.'' se défendit-il.

''D'accord, excuses acceptées ! Tu peux rentrer, on a besoin d'un avis masculin.'' dit Mai en désignant un fauteuil non loin du lit. ''Sois content, tu vas servir à quelque chose.''

''Ahah ! Très drôle Mai !'' dit-il faussement en se posant à la place indiquée. ''En quoi puisse vous aidez charmantes demoiselles en détresses ?''

''Masako est amoureuse d'un garçon de notre équipe, et n'ose pas déclarer ses sentiments sans être certaine que ce dernier puisse aussi en avoir pour elle.'' expliqua Mai pendant que Masako rougissait. ''En fait le top, ça serait qu'il fasse le premier pas, après tout, pourquoi se sont toujours les filles à souffrir et être humilier pour seulement se déclarer ?'' s'énerva Mai les bras croisés.

''Mai, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi … disons méchant comme Naru .'' tenta Masako pour calmer Mai.

''Je le sais, après tout il ressemble à un ange, il est gentille comme un ange, … en fait c'est un ange Masako ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'on va tout faire pour que tu puisse l'avoir !'' ria Mai comme une mauvaise méchante de film.

''Mai, tu as encore regardé un mauvais film sans moi.'' ria Masako.

''Déjà, il faut commencer par l'apparence.'' dit Kai en se tenant le menton. ''Est-ce que tu as une idée de son type de femme ?''

''En fait, on s'est jamais poser la question là dessus.'', avoua Masako honnêtement.

''Normal dans son cas.'' dit Mai comme une évidence.

''Son cas ? C'est quoi ce type ? Tout homme à un type de femme, mis a part les gays et les prêtres bien sur.'' dit Kai perplexe.

Masako se plongea dans un déprime, et ne dis plus un mot, alors que Mai ressentait une forte envie de frapper son frère. Il les regarda, passant son regard de l'une à l'autre, mais ne trouvant pas ce qui n'allait pas.

''Kai, le coup de cœur de Masako … il est prêtre'', dit Mai avec un ton froid et glacial.

''Merde ! Désolé Hara-san !'' s'excusa Kai rapidement sous le regard noir de sa sœur. ''Si on connais pas son type c'est pas grave, on va te rendre irrésistible a ses yeux alors !''

''Et comment ? Je ne veux pas paraître comme une autre personne a ses yeux.'' demanda Masako tristement.

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous aide.'' dit Mai en souriant.

''On dirait pas comme ça, vu mon jeune âge, mais je suis photographe professionnel !'' se venta le garçon. ''Et j'ai déjà eu la chance de collaborer avec des créateurs de mode pour des défilés mais aussi à des émissions de relookage, et de mise en confiance de soi. Tu n'imagine même pas le nombre de jeune fille mal dans leur peau, alors qu'elles sont sublimes.''

''C'est bon, je pense qu'on a compris Kai, tu es le meilleur.'' lui dit Mai en l'applaudissant suivi de Masako.

''Merci, merci !'' dit-il en se levant et en saluant poliment. ''Maintenant viens le moment pour lequel vous allez me haïr pour l'éternité les filles, je parle bien sur du … déshabillage.''

Les deux filles lui balancèrent aussitôt tous les coussins qu'elles avaient a porté de main, montrant clairement leur mécontentement. Il tenta de les évitez, mis il fut pris en sandwich quand elles s'étaient levés pour l'encercler.

''Temps mort !'' Cria-t-il. ''Je plaisante …''

''Tu pourrais éviter de dire ça'', souffla Mai.

''… ce moment arrivera plus tard.'' termina Kai et se cachant dans la salle de bain pour évitez de nouveau l'assaut de coussins.

''Désolé Masako, Kai adore jouer avec les nerfs des gens.''

''Pas grave, dans un sens il est comme Yasu.'' ri Masako en se cachant derrière sa manche.

''Je peux revenir avec l'espoir que vous n'allez pas m'étouffer.'' demanda Kai en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

''Viens, on pas le choix après tout.'', abdiqua Mai en se laissant tomber sur son lit. ''Masako ôte seulement la première couche de ton yukata, tu garde ton kimono blanc cela devrais suffire.''

''Alors, Mlle Hara, qu'aimez vous portez comme vêtement ?'' dit Kai avec un ton professionnel.

''Je ne porte que des kimonos et yukata, donc je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose.'' se lamenta Masako en respectant les consignes de Mai. ''Je refuse de porter autre chose.''

''Mais c'est parfait !'' s'écria Kai passant en mode coach en relookage.

''Comment ça ?!'' Dit-elle étonnée.

''Vous avez une peau blanche parfaite comme de la porcelaine, et de long et magnifique cheveux noirs typiquement japonais.'' décrivit Kai en la regardant. ''Votre regard peut être accentué sans trop de maquillage, donnant l'air naturel a vos yeux, et vous n'avez ni de grandes jambes, ni de petites jambes, sinon, il serait les kimonos en général vous aurez fortement été déconseillé.''

''Merci.'' murmura Masako gênée par ces compliments.

''Mais avant de t'orienter vers un autre genre de yukata, il faut d'abord que tu l'essayes.'' expliqua Kai en rentrant dans le dressing. ''Mai, je pense que tu dois encore avoir les tenues que je t'ai envoyé il y a quelques années.''

''Sûrement, j'ai conservé tout tes cadeaux dans un placard de couleur bleue.'' répondit Mai.

''J'ai un peu peur.'' avoua Masako. ''Et si la tenue ne me va pas.''

''S'il te la montre, tu ne voudras même pas l'essayer, encore moins si je la porte pour te montrer.'' déclara Mai. ''Promet moi juste de la porter, avant de refuser.''

''J'ai l'impression que tu sais de quelle tenue il parle.''

''Tu veux que des kimonos et yukata, je n'en possède que trois d'un style particulier qu'il m'as offert, le seul hic à l'époque, c'est qu'ils étaient trop grand, mais je pense qu'ils doivent être à notre taille maintenant.'' expliqua Mai. ''Et si cela peut te rassurer, j'en porterai un semblable au tiens quand tu ira le montrer à John.''

Kai ressortit avec une grand boite en bois entouré d'un ruban blanc. Il donna la boite à Mai et lui demanda de venir le chercher une fois que Masako l'aura mis.

Masako laissa pour une fois quelqu'un d'autre l'habiller, dans ce cas-là, c'est Mai qui lui mit le yukata après lui avoir bandé les yeux. Elle sentit que le kimono était très différent à ce qu'elle portais d'habitude, déjà elle remarqua qu'il était plus court.

Quand Mai fini de l'habiller, cette dernière appela son frère, avant de lui montrer le résultat. Le bandeau se trouvant sur ses yeux fut enfin enlevé, lui permettant de retrouver sa vue. La première chose qu'elle vit, une jolie jeune fille portant un drôle de yukata. Bien sur elle compris rapidement que cette jeune fille ne pouvait qu'être elle-même.

La veste du yukata était blanche avec des bordures au niveau du col bleu claire avec un motif d'eau, et au niveau des manches de la dentelle bleue claire. Sur ces manches, il y avait représenté des dessins calligraphiés de carpe koi de couleur orange-blanc. La jupe était du même motif que le col, et possédait plusieurs niveaux de plissures, lui arrivant au genoux, détail qui la gêna un peu. Le obi bleu foncé avait un nœud papillon possédant une doublure en dentelle, ce dernier contrastait avec la ceinture fine de couleur rouge et la pierre décoration couleur jade.

Masako remarqua aussi que Mai lui avait attaché le ruban blanc de la boite dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Kai lui tendit une paire de ballerine bleu claire avec des bas de couleur blanc, lui demandant de les mettre.

''Whaou !'' dit Mai en voyant le tenue complète sur son amie qui rougissant à sa propre vue.

''Hara-san, ce que vous portez est appelé yukata wa, c'est très à la mode c'est les jeunes filles voulant mélanger le traditionnel avec une touche d'élégance lolita'', dit Kai dans son monde. ''De plus il est plus léger à porter, car les pièces ont été conçu afin de ne pas limiter les mouvements, mais cela vient aussi du fait que la jupe du yukata est plus courte et aérée. Ces changements en plus de la conception du yukata, donne à la personne qui la porte un air innocent, douce et féminine mais aussi un coté majestueux, noble et respectueux.''

''Je ne suis pas sure …'' tenta de parler Masako.

''Plus un mot ! Regarde-toi, il te va à merveille ! Je me demande comment j'ai pas eu l'idée de te faire porter une de ces merveilles !'' s'écria Mai en souriant.

Masako rougit au commentaire, et se regarda discrètement dans la miroir. Ce serait de la mauvaise fois de dire, qu'elle ne se trouvais pas élégante dedans, mais il se demandait comment John allait la trouver.

''Ce n'est pas trop vulgaire ?'' demanda inquiète Masako.

''Non, avec d'autres couleurs, tu perdrais le coté innocent et noble.'' rassura Kai, pendant que Mai rentra dans son dressing. ''Mais le tenue te vas bien car tu as le physique pour, si tes cheveux auraient eu une autre couleur, comme le brun ou le blond, l'impression général donnerai un coté enfantin et joueuse.''

Masako s'imaginait avec les cheveux blonds et réalisa qu'il avait raison, c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à une typique japonaise que ce genre de tenue lui allait bien.

''Je peux t'appeler Masako ?'' demanda Kai en lui adressant un petit sourire.

''Oui, allez y.''

''Masako, tu es très belle.'' avoua Kai avec sincérité. ''Crois moi, j'en ai connu des modèles japonaises et je peux t'assurer que tu arrive à leur hauteur. Alors ne te laisse pas envahir par la peur du regard des autres, tu dois avoir confiance en toi, car si j'ai bien compris, les personnes qui t'emploient pour tes dons, eux, ont une entière confiance envers toi.''

''C'est normal ça …''

''Non, car le domaine paranormal n'est pas précis, il est très mystérieux et fait peur aux personnes normales.'' continua-t-il. ''Il est très dure de faire confiance à une personne appartenant à ce domaine d'activité. Donc si les gens viennent te voir, c'est que tu as su te faire une réputation digne de confiance à leurs yeux. Alors, comment veux-tu répondre à leurs attentes, si tu n'as pas même pas confiance en toi ?''

''J'ai confiance en mes capacités !'' s'énerva Masako vexée qu'on doute d'elle.

''Je n'ai pas dit ça.'' se défendit-il. ''Mais d'après toi, pourquoi Mai arrive facilement à se lier avec d'autres personnes ? C'est qu'elle ne doute jamais d'elle même quand elle vient vers eux.''

''Mai est un vrai soleil.'' sourit Masako en pensant a Mai.

''Souris comme ça à ton prêtre dans cette tenue, il ne pourra pas y resister'' taquina Kai.

Le bruit de la porte du dressing qui claqua contre le mur, fit sursauté Masako et Kai. Ils regardèrent l'origine du bruit, pour voir Mai sortir dans une tenue semblable a Masako. Sauf que le bleu fut remplacé par un rouge, le blanc par du rouge et le obi était noire.

''Alors, comment je suis ?'' dit Mai en tournant sur elle-même. ''C'est le yukata que je compte porter pour t'encourager !''

''Kai, tu as raison à propos des couleurs, cela change vraiment une personne.'' avoua Masako abasourdie par Mai, qui ressemblant maintenant à une gothique.

''J'avoue que je n'aurais pas imaginé un tel changement.'' dit-il surpris.

''De quoi vos parlez vous deux ?'' accusa Mai avec soupçon.

''Rien !'' dit Kai suivi de Masako.

''Sinon, j'espère que tu vas pas mettre ce plan stupide en marche.'' dit franchement Masako.

''Oh ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !'' ri Mai.

''Merde, j'aurais du me taire'' murmura Masako se sentant idiote.

… **(/(-°-)\\) …**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que je vais aller mieux pour pouvoir vite écrire la suite.

Au revoir

Kairy Dream


End file.
